Lily Rose
by vbollman
Summary: REEDITED AND REPOSTED Infant twins, changed alliances, plus a few more challenges. what's a boy to do?Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Authors note. The last day of the school term according to the Harry Potter Lexicon in June 26th. This little fact should help keep the time line in this story clear.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter One.

Harry Potter sat in his room at #4 Privet Drive, a week after the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, doing his potion essay. For the first time, since he started at Hogwarts, his school trunk had not been locked in the cupboard under the stairs, so he was taking full advantage of the opportunity to do a decent job on all of his summer assignments, which he had already completed two of.

The ringing of the doorbell barely broke his concentration, since no one he knew would dare show up at the Dursleys looking for him. They all knew to do so, would cause nothing but problems for Harry, and out of respect for Harry and fear of what would happen to him, all of his friends kept their distance.

Needless to say that when his Aunt demanded that he come down the stairs, he was surprised, but was quick to obey. He learned at an early age that not doing what he was told in a timely fashion ended with him being punished in one form or another. Usually by being locked in his cupboard and denied food for a few days.

Moving quickly down the stairs he was once more surprised to see his Aunt waiting for him on the landing. Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him to the side and hissed in his ear, "You are lucky that Vernon and Dudley are gone. I don't care how you do it, but get rid of them before they get back. Or you will regret it." There was no warning in her voice, just a very clear threat.

Harry knew, beyond any doubt this was no idle threat, but none the less he was wondering just what the hell was going on. Turning the corner into the living room, Harry stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, and a cold sweat starting breaking out all over his body. Sitting on the Dursleys sofa was the one person Harry never wanted to see again, and much to his dismay, her parents. Planting his back against the closest wall he glared at the red head and tried to control his panic, along with his anger, before the combination could turn deadly.

"What the hell are you doing here Janelle? Didn't you and Dudley do enough damage last summer." he snarled.

Her father stood from his spot and stepped forward. "Harry, my name is Neil Anderson, and this is my wife Betty. I take it that you do know my daughter and that you are not pleased to see her, though I would like you to keep a decent tone of voice while talking to her, no matter what the excuse is." He said with a calm that was almost menacing.

"No sir I'm not happy to see her." Harry said, ignoring the threat in that voice. "What her and my cousin did last summer was unforgivable. As for being decent, as you put it, I can say that that won't happen anytime soon. " Harry told him directing his full anger at Mr. Anderson.

"I can understand your reaction Harry. Janelle explained to us what happened and to say the least, we were shocked when you didn't press charges. May I ask why?" Mr. Anderson said, surprised at the amount of anger being directed at him.

"To be honest sir, I did not need the hassle. I discussed this with my Headmaster and one of my Professors and we decided to leave it alone." Harry said, taking a deep breath to control his wild magic that was starting to leak through, before he continued, "Why are you here? I just wanted to put this behind me." he almost pleaded.

Mr Anderson gave Harry a calculated look, trying to figure out exactly what Harry wanted in return for his silence. "I'm trying to understand, it is well within in your rights to press charges. At the very least you should have talked with your Aunt and Uncle about this instead of your Headmaster and Professor."

Harry felt his control on both his magic and his anger start to slip beyound his ability to control it. He was doing his best to stay calm but was finding it extremely difficult. Closing his eyes he started to take deep breaths in a vain attempt to control both.

For the first time since Harry walked into the living room Mrs Anderson spoke up. "Mr. Potter I think this will help you remain in control." she said softly, holding forth one of her hands.

Opening his eyes he found a familiar looking vial in her hand. He was staring at it for a moment trying to decide if it was safe when her husband stalked over to her and took it away from her. "Betty, would you stop with this nonsense. There is no need to force your ways onto others." he said with a look that promised that she would regret overstepping her bounds.

Without thinking, Harry summoned the vial silently to himself and drank it down, closing his eyes once more as he waited for the calming drought to take effect. When it finally did, he cracked one eye open and glared at Mr. Anderson. "Just because you do not believe, doesn't mean that others don't." he said before dismissing him from further discussions. Harry definately did not like how the man glared at his wife.

"Mrs. Anderson, I believe you are aware of who I am, and that your husband does not." Seeing her nod he continued. "If that is the case you are also aware why I did not say anything. If the events of last summer became public knowledge, I would never hear the last of it, nor for that matter would you and your family."

"I understood your position as soon as I realized who you were. And I truly wish that I could say this would stay between us, but I'm afraid that we both may not have any choice in the matter."

"Why is that?" Harry asked in a fearful tone, not liking how this conversation was going.

"I think that you may want to sit down for this Mr. Potter. It would probibly be easier on you that way." She replied hopefully.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I have no intentions on moving any closer to your daughter or husband at the moment. I don't take kindly to being assulted or having muggles speak to one of us in that tone."

"Very well then. On May 28th Janelle gave birth to a set of twins. We have tracked down everyone who has had contact with her at the time of conception and we believe that you are the father of the twins." she told him, waiting fearfully for his reaction, as everyone in the Wizarding World knew that Harry Potter had a temper, and was extremely powerful, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Harry just looked at her like she had grown a second head, which was not the reaction she was waiting for. "Please tell me you are joking and that this is just a publicity stunt." She heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry Harry. Until you came in I didn't even know your last name." Mrs. Anderson said with true regret. Reaching over to a spot in front of the sofa that he could not see she grasped the handle of a child carrier and brought it out for him to see. Seconds later, a second one appeared. And Harry found himself staring at a set of sleeping twin girls.

Harry slid down the wall that he was leaning against and dropped his head down onto his knees. "Are you positive?" He mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Not 100 sure, but from everything she has told us, there can be very little doubt."

A look of determination entered his green eyes, as he looked up, totally ignoring the others in the room. "I'm sure you will understand if I don't take you at face value. I'm going to have to contact my Headmaster so that he can prove this."

Harry honestly didn't care if they understood or not. He needed someone that he trusted to help him with this matter. Closing his eyes, he searched within himself for a special connection and when he found it he concentrated hard. :Fawkes, I'm in need of your insistence, please hurry.: He said in his mind, and heard an answering twitter of pheonix song.

Moments later, a burst of flame hearlded the arrival of the Headmaster's familiar. Ignoring the gasps of shock echoed through out the room, Harry reached for the pad of paper and the pen that sat on the hallway table and wrote a quick note.

Headmaster

I am truly sorry to bother you during your summer, but I need your help now. The girl I told you and Professor Snape about at the beginning of the last school year is here with her parents, and they claim that the twins that she gave birth to in May are mine.

I am hoping there is a way for you to prove this one way or the other, either with a spell or potion. At the moment, I truly do not know what to do.

Please, I need one of you to come here quickly.

Harry Potter.

P.S. Her mother is a Witch by the name of Betty Anderson.

Folding the note, Harry brought it over to where Fawkes sat regarding the twins. "Hey Fawkes. Thanks for coming. I need you to take this to the Headmaster or Professor Snape. It's urgent." he whispered while stroking his feathers.

With a trill of understanding, Fawkes disappeared once again, and Harry left the living room to inform his Aunt to expect more company.

hp

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape where sitting in the Headmaster's living room, having their afternoon tea with Fawkes napping on his perch next to Albus's chair, when Fawkes's head snapped up in startlement and with a cry of alarm he disapperared leaving both men in shock.

Black eyes met blue and unease stirred between the two of them. Severus broke the silence with a question he wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer to, even though he was sure he already knew. "Albus, who else would Fawkes go to when called, that would startle him like that?"

"The only other person besides us that he would listen to or go to if there was trouble would be Harry." Came the grim answer.

"I was truly hoping you wouldn't say that. What should we do?" Severus asked, concern for the young man in his voice.

"We wait for Fawkes to return, either with Harry or without. There is not much else we can do at the moment without knowing the reason for the call."

Both men sat in silence, each hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. Harry wouldn't use his connection to Fawkes unless he was in something way over his head. And for Harry to call without being hurt would mean he was panicing about something. Fortunaltly, their wait was short lived as Fawkes returned within ten minutes, carrying a folded piece of paper in his beak. Dropping it between the two men Fawkes shifted from leg to leg in clear impatience.

Albus was the first to pick up the note and he quickly read it. His normally cheerful blue eyes iced over in anger, as he passed the note across to Severus. He watched as his Potions Master's eyes turned into pools of black rage as he too read the plea for help.

"Other then the obvious, what do we do?" Severus asked shortly.

"We preform the test and if it come back postive we make plans to protect the children. In either case, we cannot leave Harry there. He needs to come here."

"Agreed, especially since I believe that he was keeping something from the two of us about last summer. When do we leave, and what is the fastest way to get there?"

"We leave now, and if Fawkes is agreeable we will can use his powers to go to Harry quickly."

Even before the words had finished leaving his mouth, Fawkes had landed on his Masters shoulder and brushed his tail feathers against Severus hand, encouraging him to grab hold. As soon as both men were connected to the pheonix, they all disappered in a burst of flame.

hp

Instead of facing one of his tormentors on his own once again, Harry busied himself in the kitchen making tea. It wasn't until his aunt gave a pleased exclamation and gave him a triumphent look that he realised that his Uncle and cousin where home. Groaning in dismay when he realised that he would have both Janelle and Dudley in the house at the same time, he tried to think of the best way to get both himself and the twins out of the house. Especially since he didn't want his Uncle to get his hands on the girls.

When a hand landed on his shoulder Harry freaked and he almost ran. The arm that snaked around his waist and brought him up against a tall, lean body was familiar, as was the soft purr as words whispered in his ear, brought him back to reality, and he felt his legs give way in relief so that the only thing holding him up was that arm.

"Professor Snape." Harry whispered in relief, reconizing both the sound of the voice and the smell of the body behind him. Finding his feet, he turned and buried his face against Severus's chest and let the tears fall.

"That's right Harry let it all out. You don't have to face her alone." He heard whispered

"Not just her. I didn't want to tell you before." Harry whimpered, unable to hide the rest of the truth any longer.

Shocked silence met this statement, and then Harry heard the other very welcome voice "Harry, did we understand you correctly. She had help?"

Harry whimpered softly once agian and wrapped both his arms around the waist of his professor soaking up all the strength and comfort he could, before telling the rest of the truth he was too ashamed to say before. "Not exactly sir, my... cousin, he ... he ... he raped me also." came the muffled answer.

Severus let his head rest against Harry's head and tightened his hold on the to thin body. He knew that Harry hadn't been telling them everything, and he feared that this was what was missing, but was still unprepaired for the news.

Anything that he would have said in comfort to Harry was destroyed by the front door banging open and a large boy barged into the house, followed by an equally large man. He felt Harry start shaking in fear, and wished that Albus would allow him to curse everyone in the house.

"What the hell are you Freaks doing in my house? Get out. Now!" Vernon Dursley shouted, before catching sight of Harry wrapped in another man's arms, brought a smirk to his face, "I see that what my Dudley told me about the Freak is true. He's nothing but a Play Toy. Tell me, is he as good as I was told?" He gloated, and then dropped his head in mock dismay, "I knew I should have taken him for my own when I had the chance. Perhaps you would be willing to share him?" Vernon sneered, not realizing just how much danger he was in.

Harry felt Snape stiffen in fury and knew he had to do something to calm him down. Racking his mind, he remembered what his Professor did to him to help control the anger. Rubbing small circles on Snapes back he looked up with wide green eyes "Please Sir. He's not worth going to Azkaban over, I need you here." he whispered.

Severus looked down and saw the fear and worry swirling in Harry's eyes. He focused on the hands on his back, and took a deep breath, bringing his temper back in line. Looking over to Albus, he saw an answering anger in the Headmaster's blue eyes, and knew that no matter what, the Dursleys would pay.

"Harry, why don't you take me in to see the children so that I can perform the necessary spell on them, and leave Albus to deal with these Muggles." He managed to say calmly. A little more of the tension left his body as he felt Harry nod in agreement.

Making sure to keep one arm wrapped securly around Harry, Severus walked past the obese muggles and through to the living room, and felt the tingle of magic across his body that signified the use of a silencing spell.

The scene they walked into had Harry shaking once more, this time in fury. Mr. Anderson was standing over his wife, holding onto her wand and threatening to break it. Without a thought to the restrictions of Underage Wizardry, Harry held out his hand and with a silent command of _ Expelliarmus, _Harry had the wand flying into his hand.

Mr. Anderson stood in shock for a few seconds before turning to see Harry and Snape, and the wand that was now in Harry's hand. "How the hell did you manage that?" He snarled.

Snape gave him an evil grin, "Magic of course."

Mr. Anderson ignored the dangerous look he recieved from the dark man. "You had no right to use magic on me. Just like my wife gave up the use of magic when she promised me not to use it on our wedding day."

Mrs. Anderson walked calmly over to Harry to retrieve her wand. The only thing that gave away her fear and anger, was the slight tremor in her hand. Turning to face her husband she said, "No Neil, I only promised not to use it on our wedding day. Not for the rest of our time together."

"You worthless bitch. How dare you disobey me." He said, his face turning an alarming shade of red. "You are the one that made this happen to Janelle. Ever since she found out that she was expecting to have a child she has been nothing but silent. Fix her now."

Harry looked at his professor with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him to check for curses on Janelle. Snape stepped away from Harry and pulled out his wand, and making a series of movements over the still silent girl. A few minutes later he stepped back again and gave the Muggle a long look. "There is nothing magically wrong with your daughter. She has sunk into her mind. I do believe that you Muggles call it depression." He said calmly.

Before Mr. Anderson could reply, the Headmaster strolled into the room, instantly taking in what was going on. "Ah, Mrs. Anderson, I see you have a bit of a problem."

Mrs. Anderson just stared at the Headmaster for a moment before nodding her head. "It seems that way. I'll be taking Janelle away from here as soon as you determine if the children belong to Mr. Potter or not. Regardless on who the father is, I would like to request that you find a different home for them. They can not stay with us."

"Very well then. Lets see who the father of these two lovely ladies are. Severus, if you would."

Snape nodded his head and with another flick of his wand, a soft blue glow showed up around Janelle and the twins. The glow spread until it also surounded Harry. Cancelling the spell, he once more wrapped his arms around Harry, giving him the comfort he once more needed after finding himself a father before his 17th birthday.

"Well that's settled then. I have the paperwork here for you to sign, saying that you and your daughter give up all rights to the children. As Janelle is underage, and the children are both magical, it is your decision to make, your husband has no say in the matter."

Mrs. Anderson read over the forms and then produced a quill. Signing her name with a flourish, she handed everything over to Professor Dumbledore, who gave her a smile. "I have a portkey with me that will take you and your daughter to a safe place in America, along with some money to help you get settled. If you are ever in need of sanctuary please let one of us know."

Before she could take the old sock away from the Headmaster, Snape stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Have you named the children?"

"No, we left that up to their Father." she said with a hint of sorrow. When her arm was released she took the sock, and gave her grandchildren a kiss. Gathering Janelle in her arms, she made sure both of them where touching the portkey before tapping it with her wand. Seconds later the two of them where gone.

Mr. Anderson gave the wizards a dirty look. "Don't think that you will get rid of me that easily. You just let my wife escape with my daughter, and I will not forget that." he threatened, while moving towards the front door.

Before either wizard could raise their wands to stop him, he threw open the door and took a step out.

_Avada Kedavra!_ And Mr. Anderson hit the floor.

The backwash of magic from the killing curse woke the twins, and they with their screams, woke the rest of them from their trance like state.

"Shite!" Harry exclaimed, turning to Dumbledore, he pleaded. "Headmaster, I need your permission to perform magic."

"Of course, you have my permission, Harry." Dumbledore told him.

Harry wasted no time, gone was the scared youth, and in his place stood a young man radiating power. He silently summoned his wand from his room, and called for his Aunt. "Aunt Petunia. I need you here now!"

It was his Uncle that responded. "How dare you order us around in our own home. Get out Freak."

Harry brought his wand up to point directly at his Uncle. "I was not talking to you. And unless you want to end up dead, you will keep your fat mouth shut." he hissed.

Vernon nodded his head quickly, his eyes never leaving the wand pointed at him. Petunia gave Harry a scared look as she came around her husband bulk. "What?" she snarled, or tried to anyway.

"I know you don't like me, but in order to protect your family, I need you to declare out loud that this is my home."

"And why would I do that. I never wanted you here." she demanded. Not willing to give Harry the help he needed.

Harry almost screamed in frustration. "As long as I can call the place where my mother's blood dwells my home, the wards that keep Voldemort and his Death Eaters out, will remain standing. I can strenthen them, so we all have a chance to get out with our lives." he explained as calmly as he could.

"Very well. As long as it's necessary, this will always be your home." she said relunctly.

A golden light surrounded the house as the wards renewed themselves. Harry placed his wand against his hand and muttered a few words that brought blood to the surface with out actually cutting himself. As the blood dripped from his hand, it sunk into the floor, and the golden light grew even brighter. When he was done, he also sunk to the floor. "The wards will hold for now. But enough curses cast at it will break them down." he explained softly.

Snape helped Harry to his feet, and guided him to the sofa next to where the twins still sat crying. "Albus, you need to call the Order to help." he started to say before being cut off by Harry.

"No. Voldemort is out there. The Order won't stand a chance, unless we can force him to retreat. We need to get the others out of here first, so we don't have to worry about them."

"Agreed." Dumbledore said.

Vernon spoke up, fury coloring his voice, "Shut those things up, Freak." he demanded pointing at the children.

Harry glared at his uncle, and then called for help. "Dobby, Winky, Kreacher."

Two cracks sounded in the living room, as Winky and Kreachur popped up. Before Kreacher could start his usual hateful words Harry cut him off. "Kreacher, these are my children. You will do everything in your power to protect them, or die trying. Do you understand me?"

Kreacher blinked at him in surprise, before bowing low, keeping his mouth shut. Harry continued, "I'm not stupid enough to leave them in just your care, so Winky will go with you to help with them. You will have no direct contact with them, you are only there for protection." he told the house elf. This time both Winky and Kreacher bowed in responce. "Where would Master wish me to take his filthy children?" Kreacher asked spitfully.

"You will show Winky how to get to Headquarters, and you will all stay there, until I call you." Winky gave Harry another bow, before grasping the handles of the carriers. Giving Kreacher a disgusted look, she turned to Harry, "Winky will make sure Kreacher does as he's told." She said before giving Kreacher a look that promised pain. With twin cracks the two house elves disappeared.

"Well, that works I guess. I never knew you bonded Winky to you." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't. She's like Dobby. Willing to do anything for me, as long as she can serve." Harry explained. The two wizards nodded in understanding, both knowing about the relationship between Harry and Dobby. "What I can't figure out is why Dobby didn't show up also. He's always said that no matter what, he was mine." Harry continued slightly confused. His confusion didn't last long, as Dobby appeared with a letter in his hand.

"Dobby is sorry, Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Dobby was asked to give this to Mr. Harry Potter Sir." he said and handed the letter to Harry.

Opening it up, and totally ignoring the curses being thrown at the wards around the properity, he read.

Lord Black-Potter.

I know that we have never gotten along, but I am in need of your help.

As Head of the Malfoy Family, I humbly request the Protection of the Head of the Black Family. We give our Blood Oath to do whatever you request of us, as long as you will do everything in your power to keep us safe.

Lord Lucius Malfy.

Harry looked up to meet the Headmaster's eyes, and handed the letter over. "Is this true?" he asked.

Dumbledore quickly read over the letter and handed it off to Snape, "It's true, the drops of blood on the bottom are the proof. A Blood Oath declares, that he is formally handing over everything to do with his life and the lives of his family, while still maintaining the title Head of Family. The question is do you accept?"

"How do I accept an offer like this?"

"All you need to do is say that as Head of the Black family, you accept the offer of the Blood Oath, and swear with your own blood to protect the Malfoy Family." Dumbledore told him.

Snape gave Harry a small smile. "And then you remove the Malfoy from their manor, and into a safehouse."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Making a quick slash across the palm of his hand he watched as the blood welled up and held over the few drops of blood on the letter. "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Potter and Black Families, offer Lord Lucius Malfoy and his family my protection." he said with a steady voice, and watched as a golden glow mixed the blood together, before healing the cut on his hand.

"Dobby, is Mr. Malfoy outside right now?"

"yes Harry Potter Sir."

"Good. I need you to take a letter to Mrs. Malfoy. Headmaster will you make a portkey to Headquarters for them."

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said, and then picked up one of the pillows on the sofa, and turned it into a portkey for the Malfoy family. "I've set it to activate in an hour's time. It should give them enough time to do some packing."

Harry nodded his head in a distacted manner, as he was busy writing a letter to Mrs. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy.

I have accepted your husband's Blood Oath, and hope I will not regret it at a later date. There is much history between myself, your husband and your son, and none of it is good. I will do my best to protect you, and ask that you do what you can to keep your husband and son in line.

I have given Dobby a portkey that will take you to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. If you would be so kind as to think of a way to get your Aunt off the wall I would greatly appreciate it. The portkey will activate in an hour's time. Only pack what you really need. Remember that materal things can be replaced at a later date. I only ask that you save as much of your library as you can, along with anything else that you believe will help with the fight against Voldemort. Or as the case maybe, anything that we cannot allow to fall in Snake-face's hands.

At a later date, you may return to pack your other belongings, as long as safety permits.

Just to let you know, the twins that Kreacher and Winky are guarding are mine. Please take care of them for me.

If anyone besides myself is there when you arrive, give them this letter, it will give you safe passage until I arrive.

Lord Harry James Black-Potter.

Harry read over the letter quickly and then handed it over to Dobby along with the portkey. "Dobby take this back to Mrs. Malfoy. Help her pack whatever she or her family needs."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." and with a crack he was gone.

Harry gave his Professors an evil grin before he turned back to the Dursleys. "You have a choice. Remain here and take your chances with the wizards outside, go to a safe house now, or come with us so I can make other arrangements for you. If you decide to leave, you need to pack up any documents you need to survive."

Petunia didn't even give Vernon a chance to respond, instead she gave her husband a dark look. "We will go with you. On the condition that as soon as it's safe, you find us a new place to live. When we leave your protection, we never want to see you again." she said, and then spun on her heel to start packing. Vernon and Dudley walked off after her.

Harry gave his Professors another grin. "Well, now that that is taken care off, what say we give Snake-face a hard time. The only question I have is wether we let him know that Professor Snape is with us?" he asked.

The two older men looked at each other and then Harry. "I think that it is time for me to stop spying. He already suspects me for a spy, and I'm not sure how much longer it will be for him to call me out on it." Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, and then gave Harry a concerned look. "How are you holding up." he asked.

Harry just smiled. "I'll breakdown again when it is safe to do so. I don't have time at the moment."

"Very well then. What's next? This is your show, and you know what you want to do."

"Now, I let my Slytherin side take over, and let Mr. Malfoy know that his family is safe and he is free to take refuge with the rest of them." Harry said with an evil grin, before walking over to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Two.

Stepping outside, Harry watched as the curses hit the wards for a few minutes, before calling back over his shoulder, and telling Dumbledore to let the Ministry and the Order know that they would be needed as soon as his Aunt and Uncle where out of the house.

"Hello Tom. So nice of you to drop by." he called out.

"Harry Potter. Have you finally decided to come out to play?" Voldemort hissed.

"Nope, not really. I just wanted to let you know that I've sent for help. Thankfully your Mark in the sky will tell everyone where to come." Harry told him.

"I will kill you and everyone with you today. You can't hide from me anymore."

"Of course I can Tom. The house is almost emtpy at the moment. I'm just waiting for my Aunt and Uncle to finish packing up the rest of their stuff, and then I'll send them to safety."

"And how do you plan to do that. You're all alone in the house with those Muggles."

"Why Tom, didn't you know about the spy in your ranks?" Harry watched as Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Severus Snape." he hissed, outraged. "I knew he was a traitor."

Snape walked out of the house, and stood beside Harry. "Then you should have killed me before now." He said to his former Master. Turning slighly, and speaking softly, he told Harry that Dumbledore had just sent his relatives off to Headquarters.

Nodding his head in response, Harry started searching for Malfoy. Using the man's title he called out. "Lord Malfoy!"

Voldemort and his Death Eaters drew back in surprise as Lucius pulled off his mask. "Lord Black-Potter." he greeted Harry.

"If you are serious in what you want to do, I suggest you leave now." Harry watched as Lucius nodded his head, and with a crack disappeared. Turning to Voldemort, he raised his wand, and switched to parseltongure.

You seem to be losing your followers to me Tom.

I will kill thim you know. You can't hide them from me.

You will try to kill them you mean. You've been trying to kill me for years and haven't managed it yet, what makes you think you will be able to get to those under my protection?

Harry dropped the wards protecting the house from Voldemort, just as cracks of apparation sounded around the street as the rest of the Order moved in to help. Knowing that the only one who would be able to keep Voldemort occupied was himself, since Dumbledore was busy in the house, he started firing off curses to keep him busy.

Harry didn't notice when the Auror's arrived but Voldemort did. With a hissed order to retreat, he and his remaining Death Eaters disapparated away.

Harry looked up at the wizards around him, both from the Order and the Ministry, dropped his hands to his knees as he gave Dumbledore, who had joined the fight also, a small grin. "Well that was fun. Did we give them enough time to get away?"

"Indeed you did Harry. And I think we should also be on our way, as soon as the Auror's take care of the clean up."

Harry only nodded his head and tried to stand back up, but he was to tired. After everything else that happened today, he's body just wanted to collapse. He was entirely grateful for Snape's arm once more around him, as he pulled Harry back up and against him. "Relax Harry, I'll support you until we get back to Headquarters. You do realize that you have another fight on your hands once you get there."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." Harry just closed his eyes and waited until Dumbledore finished answering the questions from the Ministry Officials. When he was done, he held out another portkey that would take all of those going, straight to Headquarters.

Harry landed, still supported by Snape to the sight of those from the Order pointing their wands at the Malfoys, and his relatives cowering in the corner. Along with the cries of two infants.

Harry pushed himself away from Snape and walked unsteadly between the Malfoys and the Order members. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing. Didn't you read the letter I sent with them." He asked, to tired to pull up true anger.

Remus looked Harry up and down. "How where we to know that it was real? Especially as Malfoy showed up in Death Eater garb. Just what is going on, and who do the children belong to?"

Harry gave a tired sigh, summoned a chair to him so he could remain in place protecting the Malfoys. "Winky, can you bring me a cup of tea please. When your done, move my things to the Master Room, and try to settle the twins down for the night. I'll be up shortly."

Winky nodded her head, and handed him a cup of tea, and returning to the twins, she once more grabbed hold of the carriers and vanished. Harry took a sip of tea before calling Dobby and Kreacher. "Dobby, there was a bag of things for the twins at my Aunt and Uncles, I'm not sure if it was brought here. Please find it and bring it to Winky and then help prepare rooms for everyone who is staying. Kreacher, help them. No back talk, no funny stuff, just get rooms ready." he waited as both of them nodded and disappeared.

Glancing around the rest of the room, he saw the looks of astonishment all over. "Professor Snape, I think my relatives are going to need some Dreamless Sleep to get through this, for that matter, I believe I will need some as well. If you would be so kind?" Snape just nodded his head and motioned for the Muggles to follow him. When they left, Harry looked at Remus.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet at the moment, as I'm dead tired. I've strengthened the wards on Privet Drive, using Blood Magic, and right after that, I used Blood Magic to offer my protection to the Malfoys. I've fought against Voldemort once more in order to give the Malfoys the time they needed to get out. As to the twins, I've just found out they're mine. I'm sure you have more questions, but I'm going to bed. Just keep in mind that if any of you attack the Malfoys, you are in fact attacking me. Therefore don't do it."

Draining his cup of tea, Harry looked at everyone in the kitchen. "I'm not giving you any more of an answer. If you want more, ask the Headmaster and Professor Snape. They were there. Good night." and Harry left the room, not caring about anything else at the moment, but his bed.

hpss

Harry was awakened the next morning, once again by the shrill screams of his Aunt. But this time her screams were accompined by the sounds of one Molly Weasley in a full blown rage, two crying infants, one shrieking portrait, and the general uproar from the rest of the resident Order Members.

Quickly getting dressed, Harry made his way down the stairs and walked into a scene that belonged in a very bad movie. Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley were facing off against each other, Remus was glaring down at Uncle Vernon, the Weasley Twins had Dudley cornered, the Order Members glared at the Malfoys, while the Malfoys ignored everything else as they tried to calm the babies down. Snape and Dumbledore were trying their best to close the curtains on the shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black.

Harry rubbed his temples in a vain effert to stop the building headache. Taking a deep breath he did the only thing he could think of.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed.

This had the added bonus of startling the twins into silence and shutting up the screaming Mrs. Black as well as the rest of the people in the room. Unfortunalty it also gave Uncle Vernon a chance to be heard, when he swung around to face Harry.

"It's about time you dragged your lazy arse out of bed Freak. We want our breakfast, so get to it."

Raising his hand to still the cries of outrage, Harry glanced through the kitchen door, and spotted the table loaded down with food.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, but it looks like Mom Weasley has already made breakfast. I assure you that she is a much better cook then I am."

Harry saw it coming but was unable to move out of the way fast enough. Vernon's fist connected with his jaw, and Harry was thrown to the floor. The howl of rage had Harry, quickly shaking the black spots away from his eyes, as he scrambling back to his feet and launched himself at a furious Werewolf.

"Moony, no. he's not worth letting the wolf out. You're better then he is."

Harry made sure he was in direct contact with his surrogate Godfather, while standing between him and Vernon. He watched as the gold glint cleared and Remus's eyes turned back to normal.

"If he touches you again Cub..." he threatened.

"He won't. The others won't let him. Why don't you take the newest members of the Pack somewhere quiet and get them calmed down. Take Ron, Hermione and Ginny with you."

Nodding his head, Remus took a deep shuddering breath and accept the twins from Mrs. Malfoy. "We will be in the library, if you need me."

When he disapperead up the stairs, Harry looked at his friends and stopped all arguments before they could start. "I need you to watch over him, while he calms the wolf down."

His three friends nodded their heads in understanding and Ron and Ginny took off up the stairs. Hermione paused long enough to hand Harry a cloth to wipe up the blood from his split lip and a cold compress to help reduce the swelling, before following them.

Turning back to his Uncle who had stumbled back in fear, Harry gave him a cold look. "It's not very smart to attack a member of a Werewolf's Pack, especially the night before a full moon. It's extremely stupid to do so in a house full of Witches and Wizards that would rather stand back and watch it happen, then help you. It's best that you remember that." Harry had the distinct satisfaction in watching the faces of the Dursleys pale in shock. "You best do yourselves a favour while you are here. Remind yourselves that I am no longer under your roof, but that you are under mine. This house and everything in it belong to me. Now sit down and shut up while I deal with the rest of the mess going around me this morning."

His Uncle though, refused to listen to this piece of advice and since as far as he was concerned the most dangerous 'thing' had left, he decided push his luck. "How dare you talk to me like that Freak. We are your family, not that 'woman'. Now do as you are told and get my breakfast."

Harry listened to his Uncle rant for another few minutes before he held out his hand to Snape, "Sir, may I have the use of your wand, I left mine upstairs." he said watching Vernon's reaction, as the requested wand was handed over.

"You are not allowed to do magic outside of school." Vernon shouted.

"You must not have been paying attention yesterday when I asked for permission to use magic. The Headmaster never said that it was just for that day. I have permission to use magic until the Headmaster tells me otherwise, or on my birthday when it no longer matters. Besides wandless magic, which I can do some of, and using someone elses wand, which I am, is not recorded." Harry told him, ignoring the gasps of shock from everyone else. "Is there anything else you would like to say Uncle?"

When Vernon opened his mouth to start yelling again, Harry gave the wand a flick, "Silenco." he said and watched as no sound came from his Uncles mouth. "Good, I didn't think so. Now to answer you about 'family'. The Weasleys are more family to me then you ever were, or ever will be. And I refuse to be your servant in my own home." He said firmly before handing the wand back to Snape. "Maybe when he's feeling in one of his more charitable moods, Professor Snape will release the spell, but I wouldn't hold your breath. Until that does happen, I know I at least will enjoy the silence."

Harry then turned his back completely on his Uncle and focused his attention on the now silent figure of Mrs. Black, who was about to open her mouth to start another tirade of insults, which Harry really didn't want to hear. Going back over his lessons on Pure Blood Law, he figured it was worth a try to treat her like a Lady.

"Lady Black." he said with a short bow, effectively cutting her off.

She blinked at him in surprise before her own manners kicked in. "Mr. Potter." She returned with a slight nod of her head, proving that she did know who entered into the Noble and Ancient House of Black. "You handled those Muggles well." she added politely.

" Thank you Lady. Have you had a chance to talk with your neice as of yet?"

" Which one?"

" Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy."

"I have not as yet had that honor. What news can you tell me of my son and other neice, I have not seen Sirius around for awhile."

Harry closed his eyes against the pain that question still brought up within in him. "Bellatrix Lestrange has been declared Kin-Killer for her part in the death of your son." Opening his eyes, and letting her see the pain that he could not hide.

Everyone held their breaths as the waited to see how Mrs. Black reacted to this news

"Mr. Potter, who does the title Lord Black fall to now?" She said in a shaky voice, her eyes mirroring his pain.

"As the former Lord Black's Godson, I now hold the title Lord Black and stand as Head of the Black Family." Harry had managed to mask his pain, but his voice shook slightly, although his face remained impassive

" Very well. Lord Black, do I have your word as the Head of Family that the Kin-killer will receive just punishment?"

"That depends on what you consider just punishment Milady."

" There is only one punishment for a Kin-Killer. Death."

" Then you have my word as the Head of both the Potter and Black Families that the Kin-killer will meet her end by either my hand or the hand of someone I trust."

"Lord Black-Potter. The Ancient and Noble House of Black is now yours. It's secrets will become known to you as they led you to them. Allow myself 24 hours to moarn the loss of my last son, and converse with my neice and her family, and then you may remove me. Behind this portrait are the journals fo the past Lords. They now belong to you."

"Thank you Lady Black. I am sorry for your loss."

" As I am for yours as well Lord Black- Potter. Please close my curtains My Lord, as I find myself in need of solitude."

"As you wish Milady. Would you like me to spell your curtains silent for you as well?"

"Thank you My lord. That would be nice."

Harry nodded his head, and accepted the wand from his Professor once again, with a flick of the wand he spelled the curtains closed and silent, and handed the wand back, before turning and the rest of the house hold. He was now unsure what to expect from the rest of them, and once again found himself the centre of a combination of shock, fear and awe. Deciding the best thing to do was ignore the looks he was recieving, he moved towards the kitchen, stopping briefly to close Draco's mouth which was open in disbelif. "You know, that's a very good way to catch flies, Draco." He said softly, before moving off to his spot at the table.

That little comment was enough to break the others from their shock, as the moved to join him at the table, although it was Dumbledore who actually broke the silence. "How did you know to do that My Boy?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry half filled his plate and ignored the disaproving glare from Mom Weasley over the amount of food on his plate. "When I refused to talk over the last school term, I was handed books on Pure Blood Law. Little things that I read convinced me to try and treat her with the curtesy required of a Lady. It seems to have worked."

" Indeed Lord Black-Potter." Snape sneered.

"Did you really wish to go there at the moment Professor? I'm sure if I tried, I could remember the laws about besmeaching the Character of a Lord." Harry said without looking up from his breakfest.

A sound from the doorway drew the attention of the others before Snape could respond. Harry didn't even look up as he adressed the person standing there. "As long as you remember to think before opening your mouths, and to keep your mouths shut if you can't say anything nice, you and your family are welcome to join us Aunt Petunia." Harry told her. She disapeared and a moment later, room was made for three more at the table.

"Winky." Harry called.

" Yes Harry Potter Sir." Came a voice directly from behind him.

"Can you please bring breakfast up to the four in the library and make sure that they have everything they will need for the twins."

"Of course Harry Potter Sir." She said before disappearing with a short bow.

"It seems Mr. Potter, that you have finally grown a set of teeth." Came the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy, who delibertly dropped the formal titles.

Harry looked up and gave him a grin both for the comment about teeth and for the lack of title. "You found out I had teeth at the end of my second year. Since then I've grown fangs and claws. I've just kept them hidden until now."

Mrs. Malfoy gave him an apprasing look. "That's a very Slytherin thing to do Mr. Potter, not at all like the Gryffindor I was told you were."

Harry nodded his head. "It's better if I keep my Slytherin side hidden. This way people underestimate me."

"What happens now Mr. Potter?" She questioned.

Harry sat aside his fork and pushed his plate away with a sigh of disgust, turning the question she asked into something more basic. "I was just wondering if it would kill any of the Sytherins at the table to call me by my first name? I despise titles and the formalities that go with them."

"It seems that who ever has been teaching you about the Laws governing Pure Bloods missed a few things Mr. Potter." Mr. Malfoy said with a slight sneer.

Harry smiled. "It is highly unlikely that Severus missed anything when it comes to the important things considering Pure Blooded Law."

Severus sighed, "You still have a lot to learn Brat."

" I know you still have a lot to teach me on many different subjects, but we have been over this issue before. I refuse to do formal unless I have to. In my own home, surrounded by friends and family I don't have to do formal."

"We are not your friends Potter." Draco sneered.

"No Draco, you're my family. And anyone that treats you otherwise will have to deal with me." Harry said with an edge to his voice as he glared around the table at the Order Members. They all nodded their heads in understanding, message received, the Malfoys were now part of Harry's family, and as such were not to be harmed.

Dumbledore caught his eye and gave him a nod of approval. The twinkle going full blast.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Petunia looked up from her meal in surprise. She had been listening closly to everything all morning since Harry first came down the stairs, and could not believe the amount of authority the boy had. "Yes Harry." She figured it was better to be polite then sorry.

"I was just wondering if it was Family Tradition to name the females in the family after a flower or plant. Or was it just something your parents did?"

This was the first time she had ever heard him ask a question of her without some kind of fear in his voice. Of course that could be because he was surrounded by more of his type then anything else. For the first time since he had landed at their door, she wondered what would have happened if they would have treated him better.

Looking around the table, she winced at the glares she was receiving, knowing full well that she should have taught Harry about the their family long ago. "It's a Family Tradition Harry. All the females in the Evans family are named after some kind of plant or flower. My Grandmother was named Rose-Lynn." she told him. "Have you thought about what you are going to name your daughters?"

"I've been kind of busy since I first saw them yesterday, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

"If I may make a suggestion?" When she received a nod in response she said. "I was planning on naming any daughter of mine Summer Lily. I would be honored if you found it a fitting name for one of your children."

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Thank you Aunt Petunia. But it is you who honors both myself and my mother." he said with a smile, "I was thinking about naming one of them Crystal, which is way I asked, to keep with the Tradition, I'll add the name Rose, after Grandmother Evans."

With a glance at his Uncle, who was extremly red in the face, and still unable to talk, he continued. "I was thinking about setting you up in America with enough money to last you for a year. Would that be suitable to your needs.?"

Vernon glared at him and Harry motioned to Severus to break the spell. "And where are you, a penniless freak, going to get that kind of money? Steal it?" He finally was able to say.

The Members of the Order tensed with anger at these words but knew they could do nothing to Harry's family. It was Lucius Malfoy who spoke up, who refused to allow this Muggle to get away with his treatment of Harry. "Your nephew is doing everything he can to keep you and your family safe. As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve any of his help. From what I can tell from you attitude towards him, he would be better off dropping you in the middle of nowhere and leaving you there. I know I would if I had my way. I suggest keeping a civil tongue in your mouth from now on or I will remove it." he said, each sentence clipped, nothing but cold fury in his voice.

In the stunned silence, Harry locked gazes with his Uncle. "I will give you the money you need to buy tickets to wherever you want to go. Money to buy a place to live. And the money to buy new clothing. I have already asked the House Elves to pack up everything in your old house and key it to follow you to wherever you go, so you don't need to worry about that. There will also be enough money given to you to live for a year, as long as you don't go stupid and spend it on the things you don't need. Don't fool yourselves into thinking I care about your welfare. The only reason I am doing this is because my Mother would wish it done. And for your information, I have always had money. I just never cared to tell you about it."

Harry stood from the table and stalked out of the room. He returned about 15 minutes later with a wallet full of money. "This will be enough to get you started in your new life. If it's not, find something cheaper. Every month for the next 12, Hedwig will find you and deliver another cheque to you. You will be watched in case something happens, just so I don't have your blood on my hands. You have one hour to get out of my house. The sooner your gone the sooner I no longer have to look at you. Don't make me regret giving you this much. Now get out of my sight." Harry snarled.

Vernon and Dudley wasted no time in getting out of that room, but Petunia hesitated.

"Harry, can you send for one of those creatures. There are somethings that belong to you in the basement."

"I'll send one of the House Elves to your room. Just tell him where everything is that you want brought here. He'll find it."

"Thank you Harry. You have done more for us in the past day than we deserve for our past treatment of you."

" You're family Aunt Petunia. Just because you do not have magic doesn't mean that I'm not bound by Magical Law."

Petunia nodded her head in understanding, and left the room. And Harry returned to his chair and sunk into it, before glancing at the others around the table. "Thank you for not hexing them."

"It's as you said, they are your family. I'm just wondering what kind of Muggle your Aunt would have made if she was not around that man." Mom Weasley said.

"She would have been a squib." Harry said softly.

"None the less Harry, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we are proud of the way you have handled things today." Dumbledore told him.

"Indeed" Severus said. "Now if you would only show as much dedication in your school work, as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do fine in my school work. The only thing I have problems with is Potions. And I would do just as well there, if the Bat of the Dungeons wasn't a Snarky Bastard, and if the Slytherin Prince would stop adding things to my cauldron."

"You Mr. Potter are still a Brat." Severus replied before anyone could tell Harry to mind his language.

"How many times do I have to tell you Professor Snape that I would rather be a Brat than a Bat?"

"Go introduce yourself to your daughters Pest."

"Yes Sir. Coming Draco? I think we should leave the old folks in the room to themselves." Harry laughed, and grabbig the blond's arm pulled him out the door. Leaving the adults to themselves.

Lucius looked around the table and cast a silencing spell so no one could hear their converstation. After several minutes of silence he finally asked the questions burning in his mind. "How many problems did he solve in the past two hours without even thinking about it?" he asked just as Lupin walked back into the room.

"Harry told me to talk to you about what happened after I left." Remus said quietly.

Severus leaned back in his chair with silent satisfaction. "Your Godson Wolf, managed to remove all distractions, silence the Dursleys, remove Mrs. I mean Lady Black from the wall, have Bellatrix Lestrange declared Kin-killer, and received the order for her death. Put the Malfoys in their place and declared them family as well as the Weasleys. Forgave his Aunt, and moved them to America. Along with a few other small details." He said.

Remus looked at Severus and smiled. "I'm sure you over simplified things as usual. No doubt he managed to get into an insulting match with you as well?" he asked.

"Of course. Life wouldn't be normal if he didn't."

Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You call that normal? Obviously you taught that boy more then just the Laws. I would not have believed any child could deal with everything like that!" she stated.

Albus looked around the room and saw matching expressions on almost every face. "For Harry, what he did today was normal. What you saw was his ability to think under pressure."

"But surely ..." Narcissa started again, before Severus cut her off.

"Cissa. I did not teach him anything other then The Law. And I really didn't do that, I just gave him the opportunity to read what he wanted and ask questiones when he needed to. Everything else was pure Harry."

Lucius backed Severus up. "I saw it in his second year, when he freed that House Elf. He did it with only a split second of thinking." he told her. "What I want to know is how he managed to use someone elses wand."

Remus looked at him in shock. "Who's Wand?" he asked before turning to Severus. "Yours." It was not a question. He now understood the comment Harry made in the Library.

"Twice. And each time it was for something he could have done wandless. He wanted to make a statement to the Muggles."

Fred and George still sat at the table trying to make sense out of everything. Finally, after everything else they stopped at one point that they could not understand on their own. "Professor Snape? How was Harry able to use your wand? It should not be possible to use another persons Wand."

Severus wiped everything he was feeling off of his face before turning to the Weasley twins. "When you figure it out, do NOT tell Harry. He needs to work it out on his own." he said with a mild glare. "I need to make sure he hasn't fallen apart yet." and he left the room with a swirl of his robes.

"Care to explain that statement Albus?" Lucius asked.

"He was ready to have a mental breakdown yesterday before he called us in to help." Albus explained, knowing that some the adults in the room already knew what Harry being able to use Severus's wand meant. "He had just started to pull himself out of it when he received your letter Lucius. Then everything started to happen real fast and he put everything he was feeling to the side and started to be the young man you saw today. I do believe his exact words were, 'I'll breakdown again when it's safe to do so. I don't have the time at the moment.' It's not healthy but he was right."

"So you allowed Severus Snape to handle the situation. Are you sure he's the best person for this?" Molly asked in denial.

Albus gave Molly a small smile. "Severus has been helping Harry deal with a lot of different things over the past year. They'll be fine together." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Three

Draco allowed Harry to pull him along, unable to process everything that had been reveiled about The Boy Who Lived. It wasn't until they where almost to the library that he pulled out of Harry's loose grasp on his arm.

"Potter, do you care to explain just what the hell happened today?"

"Not really. I'd rather only have to explain everything once, so you'll have to wait until I explain it to the others."

"And you expect your friends to except me like the adults did?"

"Nope. I expect Ron and Ginny to argue the point, while Hermione asks the questions she needs to understand. Then I fully expect Hermione to side with me and beat the same understanding into the others."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about all of this?"

"I will not breakdown until it's safe to do so. That won't happen until I'm in private with Severus."

Draco pushed Harry up against a wall, forcing Harry to look at him. "That's another thing Potter. What is going on between you and my Godfather?"

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I not sure exactly. I know he's been helping me, but I'm not sure if he's doing it on his own or because Dumbledore told him to. I know that when he's around I'm safe. What I don't know, is where this thing between us is going. Or if he feels it also."

"Do you know what it means to be able to use his wand?"

"Yes. I found that out about a month before school ended."

"When was the first time you used it?"

"It would have been around Halloween. Look Draco, I know you need answers but right now is not a good time. We have about half an hour before he comes looking to make sure I'm okay, and then I need to deal with the Dursleys again. Can we discuss this all later?"

"As long as you know that we will be discussing this at a later date Potter."

"Call me Harry, please. Now lets go, Remus will want to be in the kitchen when everyone else starts asking questions." Harry said while moving towards the Library door. Opening it up he realized that one of those in the library must have cast a silencing spell, because the twins were crying like there was no tomorrow.

Harry walked in and took one of the girls away from Remus. "It's safe to go to the kitchen Moony. I'm sure the other's will explain everything to you." he said over the crying.

Remus gave Harry a concerned look before he gave him a hug. "Thanks Cub."

"No problem Moony. Just do me the favor of not letting them kill each other okay." Harry grinned.

"Who are you expecting to kill whom?"

"I fully expect that once she processes everything else, that Mom Weasley will be after Severus's head."

"I see. I think I'll go down to the kitchen. Don't kill each other in here Cub." he smiled and then let himself out.

Harry rocked the baby in his arms, a little awkardly, and watched in awe as the little face smoothed out and she fell asleep. Hermione and Ginny gave him a look of disgruntlment, before Hermione took the child gently out of his arms and Ginny handed him the other. A few minutes later, both twins slept.

"Thanks Mate. Wasn't sure how much longer I would have been able to take that. They've been crying since Remus brought them up here." Ron told him, flopping down on a nearby sofa.

"Yes Harry, how did you manage that?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and relaxed into one of the chairs. Motioning Draco to do the same. "I'll let you know when I figure it out Gin. I'm just glad that it worked."

The others nodded in agreement before Ron gave Draco a disgusted look. "What's the Ferret doing here Harry?"

"His name is Draco, Ron. And he's family, just like you." And so it started.

Hermione clapped her hand over Ron's mouth and gave Ginny a look to shut her up as well. "Where's your wand Harry?"

Harry smiled. Trust Hermione. "In my room. Why"

"You have the strongest silencing spells. If we don't want the children to wake up, you'll need to put one up around them, and then another at the door. No sense in letting everyone know what the yelling is about." She said with a shrug.

Harry sighed. This was not going to go over very well with Draco, raising his right hand he flicked it at the door, and then at the twins, setting up the twin silencing spells.

"What the hell was that Potter? You didn't even need Uncle Sev's wand to do what you did down stairs did you?"

"No Draco, I didn't. But I needed to make a point and going upstairs to get my wand would have made me look like a fool. This way was faster and easier, and more importaintly it showed Vernon that I was not standing alone in this fight."

"Harry, what exactly did you do downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Everything 'Mione. I used everything I could, to make a statement to everyone downstairs. Including Mrs. Black. Who by the way has agreed to leave her spot on the wall."

"Otherwise known Mate, you gave into your Slytherin side." Ron commented.

"You could say that."

"Alright Harry, we can understand that. Now for the important stuff. What the hell is Malfoy doing here? And why do you say he's family?" Ginny demanded.

"Alright, I'll outline what happened. Lucius sent me a letter, using both my titles, asking for protection. I granted it, and sent them here. This morning, in order to stop them from being attacked I declared in front of everyone that they were my family. Which is the truth since Narcissa is a Black, which makes Draco a Black, which puts them and Lucius under the protection of the Head of the Black Family automatically. And if you've noticed, that happens to be me. Next question." Harry said.

Unlike what Harry expected to happen, it was Ron and Ginny who accepted the fact before Hermione did. "Harry, how can you put everything behind you like that." she demanded.

Ron grabbed her by the arm and made her face him. "Hermione. It's Magical Law. There's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm sure there are books on the subject around here. Look it up." He told her, with Ginny nodding her head in agreement.

"You where saying Potter?"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"As you wish My Lord."

Hermione looked at the two of them, and shook her head. "Alright, I'll find the books and figure it out. I know Harry won't be able to explain it to my satisfaction. Next question. You used Professor Snape's wand in front of the others?"

"I needed to make a point, and my wand was in my room. I really had no choice. Vernon would not have believed that it was me if I used wandless magic."

"Point. Does Snape know that you know what it means for you to be able to use his wand."

"Nope. I refuse to tell him at the moment."

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer her. Instead he broke the silencing spell on the door, before Severus could take it down.

"Thank you Harry, I would have been able to break it, but this made it so much easier."

"I know Severus. That's why I took it down for you."

"It also gave you a chance to not answer that last question." Draco pointed out.

"Well yes there is that. But I'm sure if you all think about it, you'll figure out my reasons behind that decision. If nothing else, Hermione can treat it like one of those word puzzles she loves, and I hate. I'd rather not be disappointed when I'm wrong." Harry told him, before turning to watch Severus look at the girls.

"Have you named them yet?"

"No. In order to figure out which one is older I need a wand, so I, for the time being left it alone."

Severus didn't answer, instead he took out his wand and casted the charm that showed that the twin on the left was 20 minutes older. Looking back at Harry he waited for the name.

"I, Harry James Potter name my oldest daughter, Summer Lily Potter. As per my last living's adult relatives suggestion, and for my mother, Lily Evans-Potter." he said softly, starting the naming ritual that he had studied just before the end of the last school term. Glancing up, he smiled as Severus conjured a gold bracelet with Summer's name etched into it, and silver lillies running along the edges.

Receiving the nod for him to continue, Harry started the naming of his second daughter.

"I, Harry James Potter, name my youngest daughter Crystal Rose Potter. As per Family Tradition, and for my Great-Grandmother, Rose-Lynn Evans." Severus once more conjured a gold bracelet with Crystal's name and silver roses.

A glance at Hermione and Ron got him the answers he needed, as he continued "I name Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger as Primary Godparents of both children, with Secondary set of Godparents to be named at a later date." Meeting Severus's eyes, he nodded his head telling Severus that he was done for the moment.

With another wave of his wand, Severus concluded the short ceramony and a golden strand of magic wove around Ron, Hermione and the twins, binding them together. And from the corner of his eye, he noticed Draco shake his head at Severus giving up his right as the only blood family member present, to introduce the twins to the other's in the room. Severus acknowledge this by picking up both girls who were once again awake and turning to face the others.

"I have the honor of introducing Summer Lily and Crystal Rose. May their lives be blessed with love and happiness." He said and then went to hand them to their father.

Seeing the look in Harry's eyes, he changed his mind and handed them to their Godparents. "The four of you should go introduce them to those downstairs." he said softly.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco nodded their heads and left the room. Leaving Severus to deal with Harry's eminate breakdown.

The door wasn't even closed before Severus had his arms around Harry. The promised breakdown from the day before finally hitting. He spent a few minutes just holding the younger man, giving silent comfort, as Harry started to shake. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled Harry onto his lap and held him tightly against his chest.

"Let it out Harry, just let it all out. It does more damage when you keep it inside." He murmured in Harry's ear.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Harry choked.

"For what? You have done nothing wrong."

"Everything. Bringing my Aunt and Uncle here. Outing you and Mr. Malfoy in front of Riddle. Not knowing anything about raising children. I can't do this Sev, I don't know how to be a Father. I've got nothing to compare myself to."

"Shh, Harry. None of that is your fault. You did what you could to keep us all safe. And you have a whole new family to help you with the girls. I will do everything I can to help you with them. You know that."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Harry started sobbing harder and buried his head in Severus shoulder not willing to let go anytime soon. Severus for his part wrapped Harry and himself in the blanket laying across the back of the sofa. "I'm here for you Harry. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered.

hpss

The four teens walked silently down to the kitchen each lost in their own thoughts. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Draco, why did you give up your right to introduce the twins?"

Draco looked up in surprise, not expecting the question. "I'm not really family." he said with a shrug.

It was Ron who answered. "If Harry says you are, then you are. In fact you are closer to family then we are. Being of the Black Blood Line."

"It still wasn't my place. Uncle Sev deserved the honor more then I did."

"I'm trying to figure out what Harry being able to use Professor Snape's wand means." Ginny said softly.

Draco started laughing softly, "It means that they are Soul Mates."

"Alright smart ass, why doesn't Harry want to tell Professor Snape that he knows?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm still working on that one." Draco confessed.

"Harry already gave us the answer to that." Hermione told them.

"When?" Ginny asked

"When Professor Snape came into the library. With his comment about word puzzles."

"So what did he mean?" Draco questioned

"He doesn't want to be rejected if he's wrong." Ron told them softly. "If he's wrong, then the only one getting hurt is himself."

"But what if he's not wrong." Ginny said just as softly.

Draco had finally started to think through everything he had seen and heard that day. And a few things started to make sense. "Then someone had better say something to Uncle Sev. Harry won't make the first move out of fear, and Uncle Sev will wait for Harry to be ready."

Ron was the first to come back to the matter at hand, when they reached the kitchen doorway. "Alright we need to put this on hold for now. We can think of a way to get those two together later. Right now, Draco, you need to introduce these two little girls to the adults."

"Why me?"

"Because you gave up that honor earlier, when it was just us. This time it's the real deal. You'll be introducing them to the adults who will be teaching them what they need to know to survive in the world they live in. And you are the best person for the job." Ginny pointed out.

"You know, it's just wrong when Gryffindor's out think a Slytherin. It makes it feel like the world is ending." Draco muttered.

"You'll get over it. Harry does it all the time." Hermione offered quietly, rubbing Draco's back in comfort. "Besides, if you don't get over it you can just pull on the Malfoy mask, and pretend."

"Thank you ever so much for that Granger." Draco sneered, before walking to the kitchen door and opening it enough to break the silencing wards. Entering the kitchen, he looked around to make sure everyone that mattered was still there, and then cleared his throat. When he had everyone's attention he held open the door for the others.

"I have been given the Honor, of being the first to introduce you to the newest members of the Family." he started, giving the formal introduction, unlike the informal one used earlier. "Summer Lily Potter, and Crystal Rose Potter. At the same time, I would like to introduce their Primary Godparents, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Bilius Weasley." he finished and stepped away from the door.

Those that Harry considered family, rose from the table, and as one bowed out of the honor of welcoming the twins. Instead they offered it to a surprised Lucius Malfoy, who accepted the honor the only way he knew how. Graciously.

"Let me be the first to welcome the newest members of Our Family. Summer Lily Potter and her sister Crystal Rose Potter. May life give you all that you need, and everything you could want. In times of trouble, may you find safety, and in times of strife, allow one of us to be your support. Welcome to the Family." he intoned, and then he broke with tradition and took the twins away from their Godparents. Kissing both of them on the forehead, he added in a soft voice, "Let me be the first in line to right any wrong done to you." and then allowed them to be taken out of his arms, to be welcomed by the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Four.

Petunia Dursley paced the hallway between the room that her and Vernon had been given and the library. She was torn in what to do next. The past day had opened her eyes in more ways then one when it came to her nephew, and she wasn't really sure what she should do, or if she should do anything. She finally made up her mind and spun on her heel to go to the library, and took from her pocket a small wooden box carved with a mirage of flowers.

Carefully opening the door, she walked inside and then stopped in her tracks. She had expected to find Harry and his friends. What she did not expect to see was Harry wrapped up in the arms of an older man, sound asleep. Now she had another problem to solve, stay or leave.

The choice was taken from her when dark eyes opened and pinned her to the floor. "Come and sit. At the moment I won't bite, to do so I would have to wake Harry, and that's just not an option." Severus said in a quiet voice, and waited for her to do as she was told. When she finally did he gave her an almost smile. "You look confused about something. How may I help?"

Petunia returned the almost smile with one of her own. "In order for you to understand, I'll need to start at the beginning." she sighed.

"I cannot help you without understanding so go ahead. Do you mind if I lock and silence the door?"

"No, that would probably be best." she said, and Severus waved his hand at the door, making sure that no one else could enter the room or hear what was being said. "Is Harry really asleep?" she asked.

"Sort of. He'll be asleep for a while but will hear almost everything going on. Will that bother you?"

"No, it will probably make it easier for him to understand everything." she sighed before continuing, "I was 4 years older then Lily, and I was not happy when she received her first Hogwarts letter. In fact I called her a freak. It didn't really take me long to change my mind, and realize that maybe I was wrong with my first impression. It finally hit me the summer after her fifth year, when she came to me for advice, that your world was really no different then mine, you were just able to do more."

"What advice did she come to you for?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"There was a boy in a different House then the one she was in, that was always being teased, or bullied. She had found out that his family were worse than the kids at school and abused him. She needed to know what to do. I told her to tell a teacher, and she told me she promised she wouldn't. And then explained the difference to me between a Wizards promise and a Muggles. She found a loophole in being able to tell me because I was something she called a squib. I told her to always be his friend, and to let him know that she was always there for him. I don't know if she ever did take my advice because that year I meet Vernon, and Lily started going out with James. All I know is that I made a promise to never treat a child that way. It wasn't until this summer that I realized that I had been doing the same thing to Harry, just in a non-physical way. I have never to my knowledge hit him. I've grabbed his arm and dragged him around but I have never hit him. It wasn't until Vernon hit him that I found out the difference between verbal abuse and physical abuse."

"You don't know what happened last summer do you?"

"Other then Harry found himself a girlfriend and made her pregnant. No."

"Harry didn't have a girlfriend. He was dragged to a party with your son, and given some kind of drug. There he was sexually assaulted by a young woman. The twins are the result. He told us yesterday that it wasn't only the girl who assaulted him. She had help in the form of you son."

Petunia stared at him in horror. "That explains so much. His jumpiness before he left for school, and how he never wants to be in the same room as Dudley." she whispered.

"Yes it does explain a lot." Severus said. "Finding out he was a father yesterday overloaded him. Then everything else happened. I'm surprised he didn't break yesterday, after he went to bed."

"Do you know who the boy was that Lily asked me about?" she said, not really expecting an answer, but hoping any way.

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened to him. And if everything turned out right for him."

Severus wasn't given the chance to response as Harry twisted around in his arms to face his Aunt. "He ran into the wrong crowd. He made a big mistake and a lot of little ones because of the first one. It took him a few years to see the error of his ways and then he tried to make things right. It's taken him years to be able to start to forgive himself, but now he's on the way to true healing." Harry told her softly.

Petunia watched the two of them throughout Harry's explanation, or mostly, she watched Severus. When his head bowed low as if he was hiding from something she knew that the person Lily told her about all those years ago was in front of her. "Did Lily remain friends with you?" she asked.

Severus smiled, "She wouldn't take no for an answer. She even faced down James and his friends for me. She's the one that actually convinced me to turn from The Dark Lord, and become a spy."

Harry also smiled. "It wasn't until my third year, that I truly saw behind the mask. He stepped between Ron, Hermione and myself and a transformed Werewolf. It took me another three years to figure out why he did it."

Severus broke Harry's train of thought and distracted Petunia. "Now that the Brat is awake, maybe he can also help you with your problem." he said.

"Harry, can you ever forgive me? I know that I have treated you badly, and don't deserve it, but I would like a chance to earn your forgiveness."

"You already have, Aunt Petunia. I forgave you at breakfast when you answered my question about Family Tradition." Harry said with a smile.

"I have something for you. It's been handed down for years. I know that Dudley would not treat it with the care needed, but that you will." she said softly, and watched as the two of them rearranged themselves so that Harry could accept the box.

Harry looked the box over and smoothed his fingers over the carvings, he could feel the magic surrounding the box and whatever was inside. With shaking hands he gently lifted the lid and gasped in surprise. Inside, lay two Celtic bonding rings. "Aunt Petunia, do you know what these are?"

"Just a pair of family rings." she said in puzzlement.

"Mrs. Dursley, these are more then just a pair of rings. These are bonding rings for Soul Mates." Severus told her.

"And they have many protective spells woven around them." Harry added.

"But that's just a myth, soul mates don't really exist." she scoffed.

"Werewolves, unicorns, dragons and magic don't really exist either. At least in the muggle world" Harry pointed out to her softly.

"I guess that's true. Will you keep them Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Thank you."

"If you don't find your Soul Mate, then hand them down to your daughters."

"It doesn't work that way Mrs. Dursley. Harry would never have been allowed to accept those rings unless he had a Soul Mate that he already knew about or that he would find out about soon. Rings like these only go to a person who will use them in the near future."

"How do you know if you found your Soul Mate?"

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against Severus's shoulder. "Many different things. Sometimes it seems like Soul Mates hate each other, as either one or both fight the bond. When they do acknowledge each other, it's like coming home." He said softly.

"Soul mates complete each other. They share thoughts even when they are not in the same room. If the bond is deep enough, they may be able to mind speak, and share magic." Severus continued.

"It's safety, and love, and comfort, all rolled into one. A single touch from your mate can calm you down, even when you are in a blind fury, or so deep in despair that you don't know anyone else is around." Harry added.

Petunia watched the two of them answer her question as if they were the same person, and in a small flash of insperation,asked one more question that she thought she already knew the answer to. "In other words it's like two bodies with one soul shared between them? Like the two of you?"

Harry buried his head in the side of Severus's neck. He wasn't sure how to answer that question or if he even should. So he waited for Severus to answer.

Severus felt Harry tense against him, and try to hide from his aunt. But still Harry's whole body seemed to wait for his answer. It was then that He knew that Harry would never acknowledge their bond first. Smiling he looked up on Petunia. "Yes. Just like the two of us. It just took us a little longer then normal to see it." he said, and felt Harry relax once again.

Petunia smiled back at him, and then stood from the chair she had been sitting on. Kneeling on the floor next to the sofa Harry and Severus where sitting, she took the carved box away from Harry, and took out one of the rings. She held it in her hand for a moment and placed it on Harry's ring finger on his left hand, then she repeated the motions for Severus. When both rings sat where they were supposed to be, golden light surrounded them, and Petunia could see the magic of the rings binding the two men together. Smiling she said, "Then let me be the first to congratulate the two of you."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, you don't know what this means to me." Harry whispered, and felt Severus nod his head in thanks also.

"Now I think it's time for me to find my husband and get out of here. I'm not sure how long you will be able to hold the others back from hurting him." she said, tears starting to run down her cheek.

Severus helped Harry stand, and the reached into one of his many pockets, and pulled out a delicate silver chain with a piece of round jade attached to it. "Take this. It will show you recent pictures of the twins whenever you want to see them, all you have to do is tap it with your finger and say photo. Make sure you don't use it in the open, as they will be Wizarding pictures. It will also let you contact us if you are in trouble. If for some reason you need to get away from your husband, hold it in your hand and say sanctuary. It will bring you to Hogwarts." he said.

"Do you think that I am in danger from Vernon?"

"No Aunt Petunia. We don't think you are in danger from him. We just want to make sure nothing happens to you." Harry said, not really lying to his aunt. He knew that Vernon Dursley was a danger to his Aunt. Holding out his arm for his Aunt to take, he escorted her out the door, almost running directly into Vernon.

"What have you done with my wife Freak."

"I have done nothing more then talk to her Uncle Vernon. She is blood of my blood after all." Harry said coldly.

"Come along Pet, it's time to leave." Vernon said, glaring at Harry.

"Of course Vernon."

Harry followed the Dursleys down to the front hall, and then took Petunia through to the kitchen so she could say goodbye to the twins. Everyone followed them back to the door to see the Dursleys off, and where surprised when both Harry and Severus gave Petunia a hug, and whispered words were exchanged.

Harry finally stood back and gave his Uncle a hard look. "There is a cab station two blocks away, I've already contacted them and they have a car waiting to take you to the airport. I suggest you get on the first flight out of here. If Riddle or his followers find you, I can guarantee that you won't survive." Harry told him.

"I don't have to do anything you say. You have no say in what should happen in this family." Vernon snarled.

"Fine. Aunt Petunia, take care of yourself. Dudley, I hope you actually find away to grow up over the next few years. Life is never fair, and you will not find everything you want handed to you. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to look at you with out disgust at what you did last summer but I hope that you get the help you need, and that you and your mother be, if not happy, then at least content with your lives. Mr. Dursley, I don't want to ever see you again. Goodbye."

Harry said and turned his back on his Uncle, watching from the corner of his eye as the three of them left the house. As the door closed behind them, Harry felt himself sinking to the ground only to be caught and carried into the kitchen, and found a cup of tea pressed into his hands.

"Drink Harry. Before I go for the potions you so love to take." Severus told him, while rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

Harry for his part ignored everything but the warmth of the tea cup in his hands, and the hand on his back. He stayed that way until the cry of one of his daughters came to his attention. Giving himself a good shake he stood and walked towards Mrs. Malfoy. "Here I'll take Crystal, Mrs. Malfoy. I think the two of them could use a nap." he said.

"It looks that way. Will you be able to handle the two of them on your own?"

"If I need help I'll call, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Harry replied, and waited for Molly to hand him Summer also, before walking out of the room.

Albus watched him leave and the sat down with a sigh. "How far did he break Severus?"

"Not nearly far enough. There is still a lot left to say and do, but he'll get through it."

Molly was already making mental lists on everything she would need, to handle the twins for Harry, and made an off hand comment on it. "Well when ever he's ready to drop them off in the morning for me, I'll be home. Just have him give me a call first."

"What do you mean Molly?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Well it's obvious that he won't be able to raise them, and as the closest thing to a mother he has, I'll be taking them." she explained.

"Explain to me why he won't be able to raise the girls?" Severus continued,

"He's a teenage boy, on his own. He made a mistake and now he stuck with two children. He's not raising those children on his own."

"He's a teenage boy, who has a lot of different responsibilities. He didn't make the mistake, in fact he's the victim. The mother of the twins went so far into depression because of her actions against Harry, that she's barely able to function. And whatever gave you the notion that he was going to raise the girls alone? And who exactly gave you the right to make that decision for him?" His tone had reached the level where most sane witches and wizards ran for cover, yet it seemed that Molly Weasley wasn't taking the warning for what it was.

"I have more of a right to make that call then you do Severus Snape. I'm using my own judgement, and it's telling me that Harry will not be able to raise the girls."

Only one adult noticed when Harry returned to the kitchen, although all of the students did, Harry stood watching the scene unfold before him, and knew that Severus was about to reach his boiling point. Making a quick decision he handed Hermione and Ginny the bottles he brought down to fill and sent them upstairs to get the girls. A word in Draco's ear had him off packing up the stuff that Harry had for the twins, and with Ron going to stand beside his mother ready for whatever had been planned, Harry walked towards Severus and slipped on arm around the Potion Masters waist, and gave Molly a very Snape like glare.

"Mrs. Weasley, I never asked for your help. I appriciate the fact that you are willing to help me in raising the girls, but you must understand that I'm not alone in this, and I don't need or want you making my decisions and the decisions for my daughters." he said softly, slipping into the formal titles once again

"Harry Dear, you don't understand, I'm just trying to make the right choices for everyone."

"No Ma'am, you are taking away my choices, and I resent that fact. I resent it to the point that I refuse to spend one more minute in your presence. When you figure out just what you did wrong come and find us."

"Harry, My boy, where do you think you are going?" Albus said.

"Harry and I will be taking the girls shopping, in both Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Albus, do you have a problem with that?" Severus demanded.

"No, I was just wondering where the two of you plan on going after that. We do need to know in order to protect you all properly." Albus said mildly.

"In that case, I do believe that we may go back to Hogwarts. We haven't discussed that as of yet."

"Very well, I see that Misses Granger and Weasley have brought the twins down, while young Mr. Malfoy has their bag. How do you plan on travelling?"

"On foot Headmaster. You know I despise the floo system almost as much as I hate portkeys. From there, I might just decide to call Fawkes to give us a ride to where ever we are going. We'll let you know." Harry told him bluntly.

"Harry James Potter, you will not talk to your elders in that way." Molly started to rant.

"Molly Weasley, I am not in school at the moment, therefore, if I feel like calling the Headmaster, by his given name, I will, in fact I already have his permission to call him by his first name while in private even in school. I am giving him the same respect I would anyone else in my family. I gave him the truth, no lies. Deal with it."

"Harry, we should go, before the twins start getting upset." Severus said, gently touching Harry on the arm.

"You're right of course. We will see you all later." Harry said with a short bow, before he and Severus both took the handle of a child carrier, and leaving Grimmald place. Harry only stopped once to introduce the twins to Mrs. Black and letting her know that she could stay on the wall until he came back, but that he wasn't sure when that would be exactly.

When the door finally closed on the two, Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Did you see the rings?" Ginny asked

" I wonder where they got them?" Hermione questioned right after.

"Who cares about the rings at the moment, I wondering how long it will take Harry to convince Professor Snape to move out of the Dungeon?" Ron stated.

"Uncle Sev will not move out of the Dungeons. That's just wrong." Draco pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.

"Just what are you four talking about?" Narcissa asked.

The four teens looked at each other in shock before turning as one to the Headmaster. "Tell us that you saw what we saw?" Hermione asked.

"If you mean the Celtic bonding rings that Severus and Harry were wearing then yes I did. And I don't think that Harry will convince Severus to leave the Dungeons. I belive that Severus will move out of them on his own. Though I'm not sure if Harry will allow him" Albus said calmly, though the bright twinkle in his eye gave him away.

"You may have a point there Sir. I guess we won't know until we see them again." Ginny said. "Any chance of allowing the rest of us to stay at Hogwarts?" she added with a grin.

"Not at this moment. I think we should give those two some time to themselves. Or at least time to adjust to them being a family."

"He has a point." Draco said and then grinned at Ron, "Up for a game of chess, Weasel?"

"Any time Ferret. Anytime."

"How long have the three of you known they were soul mates anyway?" he asked them all.

"Since Halloween. Harry's wand was knocked out of his hand when the dementors attacked, and he grabbed Snapes wand instead of his by mistake. He called one of his largest patroni with it, if I recall." Ron explained.

"And it took them this long to get together?" Draco's voice faded off into the distance.

Molly was still looking shell shocked by what Harry said to her, and what the others said about Harry and Severus. "Are you telling me that those two are Soul Mates?" she said in disbelif.

"Yes dear, and you just insulted them both. Just be thankful that Harry has a large heart. It's Severus you need to worry about never forgiving you again." Arthur told her as she dropped into a chair.

"I'm just surprised that no one else noticed the rings. I know that I missed them." Lucius said.

"They never really gave us a chance to see them." Narcissa pointed out.

"That's true I suppose." Lucius said. "Now, Albus, where are we going to be staying?" Lucius asked, getting everyone's attention off the two that just left, and back to the matters on hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer--This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their betaing Job...

Chapter Five

After a long day shopping in both Muggle London and Diagon Alley, Harry and Severus decided that returning to Hogwarts was the best place to be for everyone involved. Making sure all of their purchases where shrunk and secured, Harry removed first Summer and then Lily from their carriers, being careful not to wake them up, and handed both of them to Severus, before shrinking down the carriers and placing them in his pocket. Taking Summer into his arms once again, Harry shared a glance with his companion before Disapparating to the front gates of Hogwarts. Seconds later, Severus appeared at his side. Not a word was spoken as they carried the still sleeping twins down the long driveway to the Castle, both lost in their own thoughts.

hpss

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office when the Wards telling her that a professor, a student and two unknown people had entered the grounds went off. Taking a deep breath, she shifted into her cat form and hurried down to greet her guests as her position as Deputy Headmistress required.

Taking on her human form once again, she waited in the shadows, smiling softly as she thanked the Potions Master for his useful habits and allowing her to steal them, and watched as the doors creaked open. The dying light was bright enough that she could not actually see who was coming through the door, but years of watching her students told her that the man she had been thanking moments earlier, followed immediately by none other than Harry Potter had just entered the building, both of them cradling something close to their chests. Stepping far enough out of the shadows so as not to startle the two, Minerva cleared her throat softly in order to catch Severus's attention. When the dark eyes swung around to look at her, she stepped even further into the light. "Good evening Severus."

"Minerva," Severus answered with a nod of greeting.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are here?"

Harry came forward from his spot slightly behind his mate so that his Head of House could see him properly. "Good evening Professor. I take it the Headmaster hasn't filled you in as of yet?" he asked her, instead of answering her question.

"As I have only returned about an hour ago, I have not seen him yet. Is something the matter?" she asked, concern making her accent more pronounced.

Harry and Severus exchanged a quick look before Harry stepped closer to his Head of House, lifting his hand to uncover the small face of his sleeping daughter. "Professor McGonagall, I would like to introduce my daughter Summer Lily. Severus is holding her twin, Crystal Rose." Meeting her eyes, which had widened with shock, he continued. "As for what I'm doing here, well it so happens that I'll be staying here for the rest of this summer, and maybe for even longer, but we have not discussed that far in the future as of yet,'" he continued with small shrug.

Shaking the shock from her mind, she gave Harry one of her rare smiles. "Oh, my. Oh Harry, I'm not sure if I should hug you and give you my best wishes or lecture you for this," she said, while reaching over and running a gentle finger across Summer's check.

Seeing Harry stiffen slightly, Severus glided forward a few steps, and placed his free hand on Harry's shoulder. "I suggest saving the lecture until you know all the details Minerva. Do you know if Albus is here?"

"I do believe that he's in his office, Severus."

"Thank you. Would you like to join us in his office, so that the many questions that you have, may be answered?"

"Yes, if Harry here does not have a problem with that."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "No Ma'am, it would probably be easier in the long run if you joined us. I just ask that you do not do anything rash when we get to the Headmaster's office. There may be some people there you may not trust."

"I'll do my best Harry."

"Thank you Professor."

hpsshpss

Earlier in the day

Albus watched as Arthur and the twins took Molly home. Ron and Ginny had asked for and gotten the permission of their father to stay at Grimmauld place, until it was decided where the Malfoys were staying. Looking over to where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco where talking quietly with each other, all of their hatred against the other forgotten, he couldn't help but think of the young man who brought them together with pride, a small smile crossing his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked in a quiet voice, interrupting his thoughts.

"Harry," he answered just as quietly.

This had the effect of bringing the elder Malfoys into the conversation. "What about Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry, my dear," Albus corrected. "And I couldn't help but think on just how proud of that young man I am."

Lucius bowed his head slightly in understanding. "He is something else. I can't believe all that he accomplished in such a short time."

"He's an amazing young man," Remus agreed.

"That he is Remus," Albus commented.

"What I would like to know is how he got the children to behave themselves so quickly," Narcissa asked.

Hermione who had been listening to the adults looked up at Narcissa and smiled slightly. "Would you believe Mrs. Malfoy that Ron and Ginny accepted your son before I did?" she asked.

Narcissa looked at her in surprise. "How?"

Ron took up the explanation. "He declared Draco Family. In all honesty it was that simple. We knew that Harry wouldn't have done that unless he was serious, and we trusted his judgment. It took Hermione going through a few of the books on Pure-blood Law while the Ferret and I played chess before she finally understood, as it was something we were raised with."

Ginny smacked Ron on the shoulder. "The only reason you agreed so quickly was because you didn't want to get on Harry's bad side again," she said with a laugh.

Lucius looked at a blushing Ron with a raised eyebrow. "Again?" he questioned.

"Um, yeah. You see I was one of those who believed he entered the Tri-Wizard tournament on his own. By the end of the first task, I realized just how wrong I was, and vowed never to doubt Harry again, without just cause. Now I listen to what he has to say before I act, and after listening to Harry last night and again this morning, I figured that if he claimed that you and your family were Family, that I had no right to question it." Ron had started this little speech out softly, but by the end his voice was strong, and his eyes dared anyone to say that he was wrong.

Hermione gave the red head a quick hug before she too met the eyes of the Scion of the Malfoy Family. "Mr. Malfoy, we all have made our mistakes over the years when it came to Harry, whether it was questioning his judgment like we did in our fifth year, turning him over to one of our Professors when we thought he wasn't being careful enough like in our third year, or just turning our backs when he reached out to us for help."

Taking a deep breath she made sure everyone in the room knew she was serious. "Last year was hard for him, and unfortunately we could not help, either because he didn't tell us, or we didn't know what to do when something did slip. But we stood by his side when he needed it of us, even if it meant that he just cried on our shoulder after a nightmare. We promised ourselves and Harry that we would do everything in our power to help him. That hasn't changed and it never will."

Ginny stood just as tall and just as defiant as the others. "Your son, Mr. Malfoy, has already found out that it's never a good idea to get on my bad side. I just hope that you, yourself will never find out what I can do if you ever even think about hurting Harry. I can promise you that it won't be pretty," she added.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Ginny, and almost growled at the girl, "Are you threatening my Husband Ms. Weasley?"

Having moved forward so that she stood basically toe to toe with Malfoy Sr. while she was talking, Ginny took a half step back before grinning at Mrs. Malfoy. "Me threaten him? No Ma'am, I know better to threaten anything or anyone Harry's claimed." Looking back up at Lucius she gave him a bright smile. "Just think of it as a friendly warning." Then, much to the bemusement of everyone in the room, she took that half step forward once more, and stood on her tiptoes, placing a quick kiss to the man's check, dropped back down on her feet, turned and left the room. The other three teens followed after her, trying desperately to not give into their laughter after catching a look at the elder blonde's face.

The adults in the room watched in shock as Remus started laughing, every time he started to calm down, he took one look at the rest again, only to start laughing all over again.

"And what exactly is so funny, Wolf?" Lucius asked with a sneer, trying to get his equilibrium back.

Finally calming down enough to answer the question, he said just as Bill Weasley walked into the room, "She sealed her promise with a kiss," and collapsed with laughter once again.

Bill looked at Remus who continued to laugh on the floor, and then at the confused looks on the faces of the remaining adults, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "What did my little sister do this time?"

Narcissa turned her glare on the oldest Weasley boy, who just shrugged his shoulders, not caring in the least that she was glaring at him. "What? The only person I know who is in this house that seals anything with a kiss is Gin-Gin. I just want to know what she did or said that required it."

Lucius looked around the kitchen and noticed that everyone was showing signs of amusement over this issue. "She said that if I ever hurt Mr. Potter, I would have to deal with her. When my wife asked if she was threatening me, you sister said that it wasn't a threat but a promise, and then... kissed... my cheek," he said reluctantly.

"Ah. Coming from her, I can assure you that that is a promise she won't soon be breaking. It wasn't all that long ago that she thought she would become Mrs. Harry Potter. No need to worry too much about it, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything in word or deed to hurt Harry," Bill said with a small smirk. Walking past the older man Bill put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You see, we all think of him as our brother, and when you face one Weasley, you face them all," he said, ignoring the shiver that ran through the older mans body.

Turning to the Headmaster, Bill allowed the two Malfoys to regain their composure. "Albus, have arrangements been made on where to place the Malfoys?"

Albus looked around the kitchen and smiled gently, his eyes twinkling madly. "Even though Harry has offered you a place to stay here, this is not exactly the safest place for you and your family to be," he said to the couple. "I was wondering, Lucius, if you would be willing to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year? It would keep you all together and safe within the wards of Hogwarts."

Lucius pondered this offer for a few minutes before turning to his wife and exchanged a speaking look with her. "And what of Narcissa? What possible position could you give her for the year?"

"Ah, you see, I do believe that Harry has already given her a job."

Narcissa looked questioningly at the headmaster for a moment before understanding lit her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Potter has given me a job hasn't he?" she murmured before looking over at her husband and nodding slightly.

Lucius thought about it for a moment longer before nodding his head in agreement. "In that case Albus, I will accept the position for this year, but only for this year."

"Then we are agreed. Let's get your family settled into Hogwarts shall we?"

Seeing nods all around the room, Albus Dumbledore stood and led the way out of Grimmauld place, confident that this year would be as entertaining as the ones previous ones.

hpsshpss

Allowing Professor McGonagall to take the lead, Harry and Severus slowly made their way up to the Headmaster's office, making sure that nothing spooked the children enough to wake them up.

Spotting Peeves coming their way, Harry stiffened, expecting the poltergeist to try something to bother the twins. To his surprise, instead of playing some prank on them like it appeared, he floated closer, especially upon seeing the bundles the two of them carried.

Coming close enough to see the babies, Peeves glanced between Harry and Severus and gave the two of them an honest smile. "Babies. Potter babies. Oh it's been a long time since Hogwarts hosted babies within her walls," he said softly. Concentrating on something, Peeves floated above their heads and waited for only he knew what. Moments later all of the Ghosts within the castle floated into view, and gathered in a semi-circle around the living.

With a voice rusty with disuse, the Bloody Baron broke the silence. "Why have you called us Peeves?"

"Babies once more grace our Halls. Potter babies," Peeves replied.

"And what does this mean to you, one that has already passed?" the Grey Lady questioned.

"Redemption."

Harry, Severus and McGonagall shared looks of shock, not sure exactly where this was going.

"And how do you plan to go about getting this redemption?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

Peeves drew himself up, and bowed to each of the House Ghosts in turn. "I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"You wish to become there spiritual guidance?" the Fat Friar asked.

"I do."

The Bloody Baron looked around at all of the other ghosts, and watched as each one bowed their heads in agreement. "So Mote it be. You will do what needs to be done, to keep these two living children safe. If need be, any of us will help you if you ask. Just know this, if anything should happen to them or their parents while you had a chance to stop it, you will remain for all of eternity in purgatory," he finished with a growl.

Peeves only nodded his head in understanding, and as the dead left the living to go their own way, he floated down so he was face to face with Harry and gave him a short bow. "I pledge my guidance and my loyalty to you and your children Harry Potter. Any time you have need of me, just speak my name. I will hear your call." Peeves then faded away, leaving the living to try and figure out what just happened.

"I'm not sure who I want to speak to more about this, the Headmaster or Hermione," Harry said softly.

"In my opinion, I say both. Between the two of them I'm sure they will figure it out," Severus commented. "Although I'm also sure that you'll get straight forward answers out of Miss Granger before Albus."

"Isn't that the truth," Harry snorted softly in amusement.

Exchanging another glance, Harry and Severus motioned for the Transfiguration professor to continue leading the way, and shortly found themselves standing in front of the gargoyle, which had opened upon seeing who was coming its way. Harry stopped McGonagall with a slight touch to her arm, knowing that he needed her to understand a few things.

"Professor, in order to understand what is going on, you need to keep an open mind. The past two days have come as surprise to a few people, and many changes where made that reflect on who may be waiting for us. Once again I need you to promise me that you will not react until you have heard all the facts," he said softly.

"Since it is your summer vacation, Harry, you may call me Minerva. And you have my promise to listen to everything I am told today, before making any decisions," she replied just as quietly.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you Minerva. I'm not sure what I would have done if you would have refused."

Taking the lead, Harry allowed the revolving stairs to bring him up to the Headmaster's office, and entered without knocking. Smiling softly at who was there, Harry gave a nod of thanks as he gratefully took the seat that Lucius Malfoy vacated when he entered the room, and hid his gasp of surprise when it was transfigured into a love seat so that Severus could join him.

Minerva gasped as she saw the Malfoys drinking tea with Albus. Her first instinct was to go for her wand, but two things stopped her: the promise she made to her student and the actions of the oldest Malfoy when Harry walked in the room.

Albus smiled as the trio entered the room, the twinkle in his eyes bright. "Ah, Minerva, Severus and Harry, I'm glad to see you all could make it. Tea? Lemon Drop?"

As Minerva took the cup of tea handed to her, she tried to process what was going on. "Albus what in Merlin's name is going on?" she finally asked, unable to take it any longer.

"I have finally found a Defense instructor for this coming year, my dear."

"Albus Dumbledore! That is not what I meant and you know it!" she sputtered.

Laughing softly at the look on her face, Harry tried to give her a better answer. "Lord Malfoy sent me a letter asking for protection, which I granted. I'm assuming that the Headmaster has used the excuse of needing a safe place for them to go to give Lord Malfoy the spot as Professor." Turning to Lucius he smiled slightly. "I'm going to assume as well that, for once, I won't have to worry about being killed, tortured or bored to death by the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this coming year?"

"Surely your previous instructors haven't been that bad, Mr. Potter," Narcissa asked in disbelief.

Harry's face became shuttered as he held steady eye contact with her. "One was possessed by the spirit form of Voldemort, another was obsessed with himself, one professor was a werewolf, who, through no fault of his own transformed in front of a few of us. One liked to use two of the Unforgivables on spiders, and the other on the students. Next was the toad who liked using a blood quill during her detentions, and also tried to cast an unforgivable on me. After that was the one who favored sexual encounters with any student under the age of seventeen. You tell me if they've been that bad."

Narcissa became even more pale as Harry counted them all off, but before she could ask any more questions Severus waved her off. "The sexual predator made the mistake of thinking Harry would shrink from the knowledge becoming public. I do believe that by the time Harry left him, he was missing certain body parts, and was watched at all times. As soon as the term was over, we had him removed to the ministry holding cells where I am sure he is still sitting. I do believe you know what happened to the rest of those mentioned," he said quietly, aware that Harry didn't want to say any more on the subject.

Glancing around the room, desperate for a distraction, Harry cocked his head to the side slightly as he looked at Albus. "Where is Draco?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I do believe that Misses Weasley and Granger and Mr. Weasley have taken Mr. Malfoy on a tour of the school. They said something about showing him a room where anything could happen," Albus replied, the twinkle dimming in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. I also have a feeling that before they get there, they'll be answering a million questions over what we had done over the years, and showing him where they all happened," he said, hoping to derail Narcissa's train of thought.

"Care to share a few of them?" Minerva asked, fairly sure of what Harry was trying to do, but also fairly sure that it would not work for long on the other woman. A quick glance at the blond in question, and she knew she was correct.

Knowing that his Head of House knew of a few of the things they did, but not all of them, Harry grinned slyly. "Three-headed dogs, Polyjuice, Basilisks and time turners come to mind," he replied, causing her to choke on her tea.

"Polyjuice!? I don't remember Polyjuice," she exclaimed.

"We brewed Polyjuice in our second year in order to get into the Slytherin common room, to find out what Draco knew about the Heir of Slytherin," Harry explained, his smile turning smug at the looks of shock he was receiving from everyone but the headmaster.

"Do you know about this, Headmaster?" Lucius demanded.

"I must say that I found out about the Polyjuice when they were in their fifth year, but everything else I knew about," Albus answered calmly, his twinkle going full blast.

Harry decided that he should leave the adults to their shock for a few minutes so that they could get down to business when he returned. "Mrs. Malfoy, if would be kind enough to take Summer, I'll go and retrieve the others."

Nodding her head in agreement, Harry handed Summer over and quickly left the room.

Running through the corridors, it only took about five minutes for Harry to reach the Room of Requirement. Out of breath, Harry paced in front of the blank stretch of wall three times, concentrating on finding his friends. When the door appeared, he opened it, and literally fell into the room, laughing his head off. As he calmed down he looked up at his friends, and started to laugh again, at the look of disbelief on Draco's face.

"What's so funny Potter?" Draco managed to sneer.

Calming down once again, Harry looked over at the other four teens. "I just left a group of shocked adults for the Headmaster to deal with," he said with a smug smile. "And the look on your face, Draco, was priceless."

"What did you say to them?" Hermione questioned, the smile on her face masked, but you could still hear it in her voice.

"I mentioned a few things that we had done over the years. Believe it or not, our Head of House never found out about the Polyjuice in second year until I told her just now."

Hermione and Ron snorted and tried not to laugh out loud at the stunned looks Draco and Ginny were giving them. "Oi Harry, how much trouble are we in from your mate?" Ron asked.

"None... yet. I don't think he's put the pieces together yet," Harry replied with a small laugh. "I'll do my best to keep his mind occupied when he starts to loose his temper so you two don't get in trouble."

"Thanks Harry. You're a life saver," Ron grinned.

Ginny gave the three of them a disgusted look as she figured out exactly what they where thinking of. "Where are the twins, Harry?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation from sinking any further.

"I left them in the Headmaster's office while I came here. You all need to come up as well. I think by the time we get up there, they should be just about finished giving Albus hell," Harry said, his eyes glowing slightly in amusement.

"After you, Scarhead. I would hate to deprive you of the opportunity to distract your mate," Draco said with a sneer, even as his eyes danced in amusement that matched Harry's.

Laughing slightly, Harry turned and led the way back up the headmaster's office, his mind already trying to figure out what he could do to make sure the twins were cared for during the upcoming school year.


	6. Just a note

Hey All...

I have received a few reviews asking me if I plan to contiue this story...

The answer is yes. This and all the others are being updated, it's just taking me a little longer then I expected, as I just started a new job.

Please have a little more patience with me. Your reviews have kept me going through the last little while and I can't tell you how much they mean to me.

Luvs ya all.

Vbollman


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Disclaimer... Not mine, and no money was made...

A/N I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Hopefully the end of the chapter more then makes up for it. For those of you reading my other stories, I am slowly but surely getting them written. I have two more chapters with my Beta, but as she has been sick for the past few weeks, they will take a little longer to get out to you all.

Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Hermione, Ginny and Ron knew that they wouldn't be staying in Hogwarts all that long. In fact, Hermione was certain that the only reason they had actually been allowed to leave Headquarters was because no one wanted Draco to be alone yet. So, they did what Hermione did best: give facts. She confirmed or denied all the rumours concerning the Golden Trio for the past few years. Ron, for his part, gave the details that Hermione was unable to give, for example, if she had not been there at the time, or because he felt certain parts of the story were more important then the ones Hermione had been giving out. Ginny did the same as she had seen a few more of the things that happened that the other two had not.

Of course, he still did not get the whole story as they could not tell Harry's part, and even if they could they figured that it wasn't there right to do so. As the Gryffindors narrated the stories, they showed Draco where everything happened, including the fact that they knew where the Slytherin common rooms were. When Hermione started to notice the glazed look in the blonde's eyes, she and Ginny snickered to themselves and directed the boys to the Room of Requirement, and handed Draco a cup of calming tea. The quiet conversation that followed as they allowed Draco to ask questions lasted for about half an hour before Harry came in laughing his ass off.

That was how they found themselves following a chuckling Harry back to the Headmaster's office, not sure what was going to happen next but willing to follow their leader almost anywhere.

Harry entered the Headmaster's office without knocking and had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop whatever sound may have come out. It looked like the twins had woken up in his absence, and the two so-called dark wizards were attempting to calm them down once again. Stepping fully into the room, Harry relieved Lucius of a screaming Summer and started to talk quietly to her, while walking over to where Severus was attempting to do the same thing. "Come on Severus, let's go deal with these two little ones. I do believe that they are ready to be changed, fed, and put to bed." Turning to the Headmaster, Harry gave the man an inquiring look. "Where will we be staying, Albus? Not that I don't want to stay and have the lovely talk that I know is coming, but it's been a long day all the way around."

"Of course my boy, I do believe that there are enough people here that know what has happened to fill Minerva in. The only thing I need Severus and yourself to decide is whether you are going to share chambers and, if you are, just where those chambers are going to be."

Harry rolled his eyes while Severus snorted before answering. "You know damn well that we will be sharing chambers, just like we are going to need something warmer for the girls. The dungeons will be no place for them."

Harry looked at his mate in disbelief all the while shaking his head. "I agree with the sharing chambers part, but moving from the dungeons? I don't think so. Warming charms around the room will do just as well, but we will need the peace and quiet that the dungeons provide once everyone finds out about us and the girls. Besides, you need to be close to your Slytherins—me, I'm just a Floo away from the Gryffindors."

"There are family quarters available at a moment's notice. My Slytherins will not mind having to go a little further in order to find me."

Harry just held up a hand in a bid for silence. "We'll discuss this later, after the girls are down for the night. Until then may we please just stay in your quarters?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide.

Sighing softly and knowing that he had just lost the argument, Severus just nodded his head. "Come along brat. I really don't think I want to risk Summer and you going through the Floo at the same time," he said while picking up the few things that they had resized for the now-quiet twins.

Keeping his face as neutral as possible until Severus had his back turned, Harry gave his friends a wicked smirk and wink. "Harry one, Severus zero," he mouthed to the group, causing them to hold in their laughter, until the door closed behind the new family.

hp

For finding himself a father only the night before, it really didn't take Harry long to get the hang of getting two babies ready for bed. Of course, it helped to have an older partner who had experience dealing with smaller children. Therefore, instead of taking Harry the hour or two it would have if left on his own, it only took the two of them about thirty minutes to get the girls fed, changed and asleep, leaving the two men a few hours to talk.

Instead of taking his normal seat in front of the fire, Severus stretched out on the sofa and waited for his young mate to be done with the twins and called for tea for the two of them. He would rather have something stronger at the moment, but knew that with the conversation that was coming as well as the night ahead with the twins, he needed a clear head. When the tea arrived, he fixed two cups and sat staring into the fire as he waited for his mate to come out of the bedroom.

When Harry did enter the living room, he stood for a few minutes watching the man he had grown to love over the past year. Despite that they were though they were soul mates, that didn't mean that they would automatically love each other, or for that matter fall in love at all. In one of the books he had found it clearly said that not all soul mates were also a love match, some became as close as siblings and others became nothing more then close friends. A true love-soul match pairing was actually rare, and he knew that was what he and the potions master shared, at least from his end, although Severus had been talking like he felt the same.

It was the same with the rings that his aunt had given him in a surprising move. There were many different rings available for soul mates to match each situation, but he just wasn't sure which ones they had. Studying Severus's profile, he breathed in the scent of safety that had surrounded him from the very first time he had entered these rooms, and thanked his lucky stars that when he had showed up at Severus's office that night so long ago, the man had actually taken the time to listen to him and not kick him out right away. Of course, the fact that he looked like hell from not being able to sleep might have played some role in that decision.

Shaking his head slightly, he brought his mind out of the past and into the present, and noticed that while he had been thinking about that first meeting, Severus had realized that he was there and was watching him in turn. Giving the man a shy smile, he followed the silent suggestion and joined his mate on the sofa.

Severus drew Harry down so they sat back to chest and folded his long arms around the younger man. "What were you thinking about?" he breathed in Harry's ear, and smiled softly when the teen shivered.

Melting into Severus's embrace, Harry smiled softly, as these memories, while bad, were tinted with the first part of acceptance between the two of them. "The first time I actually had the nerve to knock on your door instead of standing there staring at it."

Severus snorted softly. "Yes I do remember feeling you at the edge of my wards, it was really quite annoying. I had promised myself that if you did come back once more and left, I would give you a detention just to force you to talk to me. What finally made you knock on my door that night?"

Harry sighed, "I was so exhausted from not being able to sleep, and from trying to keep myself from panicking whenever someone came to close to me that, when I was started during a DA meeting, I blew the third year that startled me into a wall. Fortunately Hermione and Ron managed to stop her from hitting it, and we managed to blow the whole thing off."

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry twisted around in shock to look Severus in the eye. "If I had voluntarily entered the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey would have realized something was really wrong and she would have tied me to a bed until she found out what!" he exclaimed before settling down. Severus remained quiet, knowing that there was more coming. "I came to you because I knew that whatever else, you would have seen past the mask I wore and helped me. I knew if nothing else I could count on that, even if you had hated me."

"I had every intention of giving you detention with Filch and kicking you out of my office that night."

"What stopped you?"

"Curiosity. You had stopped so many times and then walked away that I wanted to know what kept pulling you back to my door. After that, it was the look in your eyes that made me allow you to come back."

Harry nodded his head. "I'm glad you did."

Severus tightened his hold on the young man in his arms slightly. "So am I."

The two of them sat like that for a while, just basking in the presence of the other, hands entwined together, until Severus shifted their hands slightly so he could run his fingers around the band on Harry's finger. "How long have you known?"

Harry shifted around so, while he was still leaning against Severus, he could look up into the older man's face. "Hermione and Ron figured it out before I did, and kept dropping hints. I found a book about bonds during the Christmas holidays, but didn't know for sure until May. I didn't dream that night, but I woke up in a cold sweat knowing that you needed me. At that moment, I knew for sure that there was more going on than I first thought," he said quietly. "When did you figure it out?"

Looking down into those impossibly green eyes, Severus smiled. The sight was not rare between the two of them anymore. "I knew the moment I realized you were using my wand. The feelings just kept getting stronger the longer we stayed close."

"What happens now, Severus?" Harry asked, a slight tinge of fear coloring his voice.

"We live Harry. We make sure your daughters grow up happy and healthy. Just remember what I said before. I will always be there for you."

Smiling softly and pulling one hand free, Harry corrected Severus. "Our daughters Severus," he breathed before snaking his free hand up and pulled Severus down closer to him, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Severus wasn't sure what thrilled him more, the words "our daughters" or his first taste of those lips. Keeping the kiss gentle for a few seconds, he slowly increased the pressure until he felt Harry once more melt against him and groan softly. Breaking their first kiss, Severus pressed another into Harry's hairline, and allowed them both to catch their breath.

"Come Harry, we'll figure out what we need to do later. Right now, we both need sleep." Without a thought, Severus picked Harry up off the sofa while he stood and walked to the bedroom. Placing the slightly blushing Harry down on the bed, he flicked his wand over the two of them, transfiguring what they were wearing into sleepwear and then settled into the bed himself, before pulling Harry back into his arms. Placing another kiss on Harry's shoulder, he murmured softly into his ear, "Sleep my Harry. Just sleep."

hp

Not sure what exactly woke him up the next morning, Severus laid in bed content with the feelings of holding the man he loved in his arms. Whatever doubts he had had about where his relationship with Harry was going had been put to rest when he had seen the golden magic surround them yesterday, proving that this was a true love-soul bond. Giving in to his desires, Severus allowed his hands to wonder across the body he was holding, tweaking nipples gently as his hands made their way down. A startled gasp as he smoothed one hand across the morning erection he found there had him smiling, knowing his mate was awake.

Placing nipping bites up one shoulder until he reached the small space where shoulder meets neck, he smiled wickedly before biting down, effectively marking Harry as his own as his hand moved slowly along Harry's member, and loving the mews of pleasure he was receiving for his trouble.

A low growl was all the warning he had before Harry twisted out of his arms and rolled so that he was on top, their erections lining up perfectly, causing both to groan in pleasure. A wave of magic rolled over him, leaving him naked in its wake and, before he could do anything about it, Harry thrust his hips down, leaving him breathless at the feeling.

"Good morning," Harry whispered, his voice husky from the pleasure he was feeling. Leaning down, he started kissing Severus breathless, all the while rolling his hips, bringing even more pleasure to both of them. Breaking the kiss, Harry slithered his way down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, until he reached one flat nipple and proceeded to worry it until it became a hard nub. Only when he was satisfied with the sounds coming from above did he switch and start to work on the other nipple, leaving a wet trail between the two.

He had no warning when their positions were switched again, Severus's longer body braced with one arm resting above Harry's head and the other arm braced along his side. And then Severus started to move in long upward strokes that left Harry with only one choice. Wrapping his legs around Severus's thighs, he linked his ankles together, pulled the older man closer to him, and started a deep kiss that threatened to drown them both.

The friction between their two bodies coupled with a soul stealing kiss and the feeling of their magic joining sent electric tingles racing through both men from every point of contact and meeting deep within. It felt like an eternity, but in reality only moments had passed before Harry threw his head back and gave a breathless scream of pleasure as he emptied himself. At the same time, Severus, in order to stop his own shout, bit down on the same spot as before joining Harry in relief, and then collapsing on top of his lover.

The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing as they both worked to gain control of themselves once again. When Severus tried to shift his weight off of the younger man, Harry wrapped both arms around him and held on. "Don't move yet, please," he whispered. "I like having you this close."

Smiling Severus shifted enough so that he would not crush Harry and gave a contented sigh. "Indeed," he whispered back, and incanted a silent spell to cleanse both of their bodies. It only took a few minutes before he realized that Harry had gone back to sleep. Snorting softly in laughter, he manoeuvred the two of them so that Harry was still partially beneath him, and followed his love back into sleep.

hp

Severus wasn't sure how long he had slept for the second time that morning, but once again something had woken him. Checking on Harry he placed a small kiss on the same spot he had marked earlier, and carefully worked his way out of bed. Slipping into the bathroom before checking the time, he found that it was shortly after eight, and knowing that breakfast during the summer in the great hall usually came around nine, made short work of getting ready for the day. Moving back into the bedroom, a quick glance at the bed showed sleepy green eyes watching him. Severus gave Harry another small smile.

"Good morning. We have about an hour before breakfast is served. I'll check on the girls while you get yourself cleaned up."

"Kay," was the mumbled response as Harry stretched like a cat on the bed, allowing the covers to fall and giving Severus a perfect view of the naked body they had been hiding.

Suppressing a groan and ignoring the stirring in his groin at the sight, Severus stalked over and gave the green-eyed beauty a searing kiss. "Come Harry, it's time to get up." He had to suppress another groan as Harry involuntary followed the order in that voice. A wave of his hand cleaned up the evidence as he gave Harry another kiss. "You, Mr. Potter, are going to be the end of me if you keep that up."

"Not my fault you're dead sexy," answered a blushing Harry.

"Get yourself cleaned up, Brat," Severus ordered and quickly left the room before he was tempted to miss breakfast altogether.

Walking into the bedroom where they had placed the twins the night before, Severus saw a most unusual sight. Every ghost in the castle knew not to enter his chambers, but apparently the vow that Peeves gave the night before allowed him to do just that.

Flickering lights flashed above one of the cribs and Severus could hear the gurgling enjoyment from both babies as they tried to focus and grab hold of the lights dancing above them, while Peeves hovered off to the side making noises to keep the girls entertained. "Peeves?" the potions master growled.

The lights flickered and died for a moment before picking back up once again, and Peeves floated closer to the door. "Good morning Professor. I knew I would be risking your displeasure by entering your chambers, but…" he trailed off for a moment before giving a wicked grin. "As you were busy I figured I would keep these two entertained for a while. Winky has already been by to change and give them both bottles and we were just waiting for the two of you to join us."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus wondered just what he would have to do to bribe the poltergeist to keep his mouth shut when he felt Harry slide his arm around his waist. "Thank you Peeves. If you find the girls in need of entertainment for awhile during the day, please feel free to entertain them until one of us is available," Harry informed him.

"Thank you Master Potter. You can count on me," Peeves answered before fading out, the flickering lights leaving with him.

"Like you said Love, let's get these two little ladies ready for the day and join the rest of the castle," Harry said with a kiss.

Severus, for his part, just sighed and followed his mate in gathering the girls. Who knew what would happen with Peeves having that kind of permission to be around the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer....This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Thanks once again go out to Periculum. Don't know what I would be doing without you.

Chapter Seven

August 31.

To all intents and purposes, the last day of summer came upon those dwelling within the walls of Hogwarts extremely quickly. The past month for Harry had been filled with learning what he needed to know to take care of the twins, making plans for who would be allowed to care for them while he was in class when Narcissa wouldn't be available, and getting ready for the new school term. He ended up thanking the Goddess on many different occasions for Narcissa's help. He wasn't entirely sure what he would have done without her help, for at times, neither he nor Severus knew what to do with the girls.

A slight smile crossed Harry's face when he thought about his mate. The man had been a lifesaver since the beginning of last term, and that hadn't changed with their new relationship. The smile turned into a blush as he tried to suppress the thought of their nights together. Nothing more had developed between them, after that first night, but that really didn't seem to bother either of them. Harry knew that he wasn't ready for a complete sexual relationship, and Severus allowed him to set the pace. At the moment, Harry was more than content to fall asleep, half pinned under the older man, drawing comfort from the almost full body contact.

A gurgling giggle from the other room brought Harry's attention back to the matter on hand. Poppy had recommended starting the girls of a type of runny cereal, at each meal and at night, and only a few spoonfuls at a time. The only real point to this, as far as Harry could tell, was it allowed the girls to sleep through the night now, instead of waking up two or three times, demanding to be fed. Sighing when he heard both girls give a happy shriek, Harry finished warming the cereal.

"Peeves, do the girls need to be changed, or can you bring them out here?" He called out. That was another thing that had changed, since Harry and Severus had brought the girls to the castle. The poltergeist, who any Hogwarts student knew could handle inanimate objects, had seemed with his vow to protect the girls to have gathered even more energy and could now 'carry' the girls around, much to their parents' dismay.

"Here they are, Master Potter. All ready for you," Peeves answered as he and the girls floated out of nursery. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you would be able to answer a question that's been bothering me." When Peeves nodded his head in agreement, Harry continued, "Do you plan on keeping this change in personality, or are you going to revert back to normal tomorrow. Because I can tell you now, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without our resident Poltergeist around to make things hard… I mean interesting for the first years."

"What's the matter, Potty? Miss me already?"

"What I miss, is watching you torment Filch."

"Ah. Well the nasty man should be back tonight. And the little monsters will be here tomorrow. Then you can watch me have all the fun I want. But you'd better watch your back, Potty. After tonight, you'll no longer be immune."

"Hmm, as you say." Harry had to hold back a smile, knowing that Peeves didn't really mean it. Certainly, he would be hit with one or two pranks, but nothing as bad as before. In fact he was sure that Peeves would be gathering information from those who could be considered enemies, and sending it back to Harry and Severus. "Do you have your water balloons ready for tomorrow?"

"Ye…Hey!!" Peeves cried, "you're not supposed to know about that!"

Not being able to hold the laughter back completely, Harry turned his back, so that Peeves couldn't see the smirk. "I found a spell in the library that allowed you to change the hair color of anyone you want. You need to cast it on water, and then pour the water over your chosen victim," Harry finally was able to reply.

Baby talk was the only sound in the kitchen while Harry fed the twins, as Peeves thought over what Harry had just said. "Pink," he finally said.

Harry smirked once more. "I was thinking bright purple myself."

~~hp~~

Pushing the double jogging stroller that he and Severus had found during their trip to Muggle London, Harry entered the Great Hall for the last quiet meal the staff had before the students returned once more. The first few days of using this particular stroller had garnered both him and his mate strange looks from within the castle as well as Hogsmeade, but Harry had been adamant about not using magic for every little thing. Being that there were two children to look after instead of one, he knew that carrying the twins everywhere was just not an option.

Parking just behind the Head table, Harry made short work of getting the girls settled in their high chairs, complete with magical bibs that spelled away most of the mess instead of having it smeared all over the place. He knew as soon as the adult food arrived the house elves would send up teething biscuits for each of the girls as well. Setting out toys for the girls to play with while they waited, Harry wondered if the magical water the students would get hit with tomorrow would somehow be connected to him, and then winced when he realized just who Peeves favorite target usually was. Hopefully the members of his own House will be able to forgive him.

"What seems to be troubling you this evening, Harry?" a soft, cultured voice asked.

Smiling at the family of blonds that had just reached the table, Harry rolled his eyes, as each of the girls went missing from their spots, caught up by the two Malfoy men. "I would love to be able to tell you, 'Cissa, but then I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to let any of you live to tell anyone else you see. I would also need to dispose of your bodies in such a way that nothing would be connected back to me, and the whole thing would just become one really big mess, because you know that I would find myself extremely guilty for my actions, and eventually turn myself in…." here Harry sighed, and lowered his head for a moment before looking up once again, "and I really would hate to do that 'Cissa, 'cuz you know that I care for you just way too much…."

A soft snort of laughter came, seconds before a gentle kiss was brushed against the top of his head. "Tell them and get it over with, I'll help you dispose of the bodies in a way that no one would be able to find, and then I'll stop you from confessing years down the line. I'm sure the knowledge that we become the main benefactors of the Malfoy estate would go a long way to keep your guilt to yourself as well," Severus whispered in his ear.

"I like the way you think," Harry whispered back, his grin turning positively predatory. "Do any of you have parchment and quill on you?" Harry asked, his eyes way too innocent to be believable.

"Why?" Draco drawled.

"I'm going to make a list of all the ways I can spend the Malfoy money after we dispose of the three of you. I think I'll start with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Set it up so they get all new equipment every two years. Then I'll go ahead and rebuild Godric's Hollow, maybe corrupt our governing body so that Muggleborns are in power…." Harry trailed off, seeing the look of disgust on Lucius face. He was able to hold on to his innocent expression for a few more seconds, before he started to laugh.

"And what are plotting this time, Mr. Potter?" a new voice asked.

Looking up, Harry saw both Minerva and Albus enter the great hall, and managed to bring his laughter under control. "Nothing at all, Deputy Headmistress Ma'am," Harry replied, batting his eyes, almost completely innocent once again.

"Mr. Potter!" The voice was stern, but Harry could see the amusement in McGonagall's eyes.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it, and you have no proof to the contrary," Harry said firmly.

"Indeed. Lucius, do you think that if we keep him in detention for most of the school year, we may manage to keep him out of trouble?" Minerva asked the older blond.

"Only if I have your permission to find the most disgusting tasks that need to be done here in the castle, and make him do them," Lucius replied, attempting to keep his glare in place, while avoiding looking directly in Harry's eyes.

"Now now, children, I'm sure Severus will be more than up to the task of taking care of Harry this year," Albus broke in, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh, indeed," Severus smirked, pulling out the parchment and quill that Harry had requested earlier. "If you plan on having the Muggleborns take over the government, they'll need extra classes, in order to learn what the purebloods learn before reaching Hogwarts. I suggest one of the first things that gets done once they are in control is setting it up so that the children being introduced to our world for the first time, are informed of it six months to a year before they actually start school, to teach rudimentary courses, like penmanship and potions."

"Uncle Sev!!"

"Hush Draco, we're plot… I mean planning out the future of the Wizarding world."

"The two of you are positively horrid!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Two dark eyebrows lifted, one from each male in question. "Your point being?"

Bowing to defeat gracefully, Narcissa took her place across from Harry, stealing the parchment and quill to redo the list in her much neater writing. "If the two of you are done planning the taking over of the Ministry, may I suggest turning your attention to the classes taught here. A better foundation in Spell Theory and Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, would only be an improvement to our society."

Thus, the conversation was set for the rest of dinner. The staff trying to outdo each other, in creating the most outrages classes they could think of to teach the fresh new minds coming into their waiting talons...er...hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer 1: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Many thanks to Periculum for her beta work.

This is the last chapter of this story, but I have a feeling down the road, that I will write the sequal. I know I left enough loose ends in order to do so. Thank you for your time and patience in my infrequent updates.

Much love to you all. Vbollman

Chapter Eight

Fawkes, being the lovable bird that he was, dropped Harry off at Kings Cross Station an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. This gave Harry all the time in the world to pick out the compartment that he wanted, before making himself comfortable with a book, ready to enjoy the only real 'quiet' time that he had. Losing himself in a story all about Middle Earth, Harry didn't notice the passage of time, until a familiar drawl made him look up in surprise.

"Well, well, well. Who knew Potter actually knew how to read? Or are you just looking at all the pretty pictures?"

"I love you too, Malfoy. Now go away and let me read in peace."

"You wound me Potter, really you do."

"I'll wound you, if you don't sit down so the rest of us can get in," Ginny threatened from behind Draco.

Sneering over his shoulder at the petite redhead, Draco leaned against the doorway, completely blocking the way in. "And who says that I _want _to go in?"

"I do, now move it, Blondie," Hermione answered, giving Draco a shove to get him out of the way, moving him further into the compartment.

"Are you always this pushy?" Draco demanded to know.

"No, you're just a special case," Harry replied absentmindedly, already half lost in his book once again.

Before Draco could say anything else, a new voice entered the conversation. "Hey guys."

"Neville! Come take my spot." Ginny stood, grinning widely at the newcomer.

Properly entering the compartment and seeing a bewildered Draco sitting next to Ginny's empty spot, Neville tried to back away. "Um, no that's alright. I'll just find somewhere else to sit."

Harry finally looked up from his book and gave his roommate an easy grin. "Trust me when I say he doesn't bite."

Giggling, Ginny grabbed Neville's arm. "You're not getting away that fast."

"If Longbottom takes your spot, where precisely are you going to sit?" Draco sneered, trying to keep his amusement to himself.

"You just had to ask her that, mate, didn't you?" Harry sniggered, while Ron and Hermione just shook their heads.

"Oomph!"

Ginny dropped herself none to gently in Draco's lap, and turned her big brown eyes on the blond. "Didn't you miss me at all?" She pouted.

"NO! Now get off, you have a bony arse," Draco spat back and when Ginny just proceeded to squirm in order make herself comfortable, looked over at Ron. "Come on; Weasel, tells your sister to get off me."

"Sorry, Ferret, but you're stuck."

"Hermione?"

"Nope, you're on your own with this one."

Realizing this was not going to get him anywhere, Draco tried the pout that Ginny attempted on him, and turned big silver puppy dog eyes on the only other person there. "Haarrry, my legs are going to fall asleep before we get back to the school."

"Sorry, Dray, but there's nothing I can do."

"Yeah, right, Scarhead. I don't believe you for a moment. She's going to cut off all the circulation in my legs, so that I'll never be able to walk again, and it's all going to be your fault! I mean, really, I don't see the reason that we had to take the train to the school, when we were already there to begin with. All that you had to say was that you didn't want to be that far away from the girls, and we could have stayed there, but nooo, you wanted to take the train!" He peeked at the Boy Who Lived through his eyelashes, trying to see if it would work.

Harry sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "First of all, Draco, are you or are you not a wizard? Use your wand and cast a lightening charm on Ginny and a cushioning charm on your lap, and voila! No more problems. Second of all, stop acting like a two year old; you're going to set a bad example for the girls. Third, you had no choice but to ride the train, considering the fact that you're Head Boy this year, and you'll have to get up in a few minutes to go to your meeting, which Ginny will be attending, and if you're lucky, you won't have to carry her, and she'll decide to sit on her own during the meeting. As for it being my choice to take the train, I just want to know what kind of drug-like potions you're on. I made the comment about staying at the school, and I had your parents, the Headmaster and each of the Heads of House glaring at me like I was some monster from the black lagoon. Your mother demanded that I take the train, if only to give her some 'alone' time with her defacto granddaughters." Taking a deep breath, Harry glared at the now laughing blond. "Personally I blame Snape. He just wanted to get rid of me so he could spoil the girls without anyone else knowing!"

By this time everyone but Neville was laughing so hard they were crying. Neville a huge look of confusion on his face looked at Harry for answers. "What?"

Sighing once again, Harry marked his place in his book and settled in for a long train ride, and with the first glimmer of humor on his face, proceeded to explain his summer to Neville.

~~hp~~

Harry was forcefully reminded of the fact that he was supposed to conjure himself an umbrella before entering the school when he felt the water balloon land on his head and shatter. "PEEVES!!"

Peeves snickered at the now purple-haired boy and blew a raspberry. "Sorry, Potty, I was aiming for the blond next to you!" He said with an attempt at looking innocent, before throwing the next balloon, which landed right on target. "There, now you almost match," he added before zooming off in search of his next victim.

Harry tried to hold on to his anger, but the sight of Draco Malfoy now sporting bright pink hair sent him into a fit of giggles. "I did try to get him to leave us alone this year. I don't think that it worked any."

"You think?" Draco muttered, casting a charm that should have turned his hair back to its natural color, but only caused it to become streaked with a darker pink.

"That has yet to be determined," Severus muttered, coming up behind the group standing in the entryway.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Harry retorted with a grin.

"Indeed you do." Throwing a dark glare at the balloon-happy poltergeist, Severus sneered viciously. "Let's just hope that I never find out who taught that menace the spell that he's using on those balloons," he growled.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be holding back a whimper or a laugh, knowing that sooner or later his mate would figure out that he was the one to help Peeves. "We should go. Don't want to miss the sorting this year," he said as naturally as possible. Turning to lead the others towards the Great Hall, Harry stopped for a second. "The girls?" He questioned softly.

"Are sleeping, Mr. Potter. No need to worry for them."

"Right up until Peeves carries them into the Great Hall," Harry growled under his breath.

"Can he do that?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"Yes, he has the ability to carry them around. Apparently since he is bonded to the Castle and the girls, he can use the magic of the Castle to supplement his own when it comes to caring for them. He almost gave the so called adults posing as Professors in this school heart attacks when he brought them in one day during lunch."

"Great," Ron grumbled. "What else will he be able to do with all that extra magic?"

"Who knows? I'm still trying to figure out what this all means when it comes to his redemption," Harry complained.

"He won't tell you?"

"No, Hermione, he won't. All he said was that he made a deal so that he would be able to make up for his life, but other than that…" Harry trailed off.

"I'll look, Harry, now that I have access to the library once again."

"Thanks 'Mione."

~~hp~~

Just as the dessert selection appeared on the long tables, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the wail of a child vibrated in the sudden silence. Heaving a sigh, Harry stood from his spot and started to walk, reaching the doors just as Peeves showed up with the twins in tow. "Peeves be thinking the twins are teething, Potty," the poltergeist stated as he calmly floated Summer into Harry's arms, and continuing on to the head table so he could settle Crystal into Severus' arms.

"Yes, the poor things." Harry murmured, conjuring up a cold cloth for his daughter to gum on as he followed after the ghost. "Hopefully they'll be over this soon."

Harry reached his mate just as a house elf popped into with the medication for teething and two bottles, and Harry thanked the creature with a grin. "So much for not having to deal with the students finding out about all this until tomorrow," he commented with a small grin.

"Did you really think you could?" Severus asked, his voice soft, as he dosed the twins.

"No, but it was a hope." Picking up one of the bottles, Harry started to feed Summer, rocking gently back and forth, as Severus did the same for Crystal.

"Did you want me to take Summer while you finish eating?" Lucius asked from Severus' side.

"I was hoping…" Harry started only to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"No, Harry, you need to stay for the rest of dinner. You won't be able to go and hide in the dungeons. I think it's a grand idea for Lucius to take the babe, so you can catch up with your friends now and for a little bit after in the common room as well."

"Then I think I'll…"

Narcissa cut him off this time. "No, Harry, I don't think you should bring Summer to your table with you. At least not until the shock wears off for your classmates."

Sending a mild glare her way, Harry maintained his position rocking his daughter.

"Go on, Harry, hand Summer over to Lucius. You can fuss over the children later," Minerva added.

"I don't think it's the girls Harry wants to fuss over," Flitwick said, with a pointed look at the Potions Master.

Harry went bright red, giving the Charms Professor a horrified look. "Oh, sweet Merlin!" He groaned in embarrassment, causing the table to laugh. They laughed even louder when they noticed the two spots of color blooming on Severus' cheeks.

"Evil, evil little man," Harry growled, and placed a gentle kiss on Summer's forehead, before laying the mostly asleep child in Lucius' arms, and kissing Crystal as well.

"Now, Mr. Potter before you get carried away..." Sprout teased.

Harry's face flushed once again, as the staff table continued to laugh, and quickly made his way back to his friends in Gryffindor. "Evil, I tell you, the two of them," Harry groaned as he sunk back into his chair.

"Of course they are! It's Snape and Malfoy," Dean called.

"No, Sprout and Flitwick are the evil ones this time," Harry called back. Feeling a cool weight settle in its spot on top of his head, Harry got an evil look, and glanced back up at the Head Table. Noticing his gaze, the two Professors in question started to look a little nervous.

"Peeves, my friend, how would you like to do me a favor?"

"Peevsie can't hurt Professors, Potty. Not even for you."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of hurting them…Just connecting their names, if you know what I mean…"

"Ohhh I like the way you think Potty… I need to go think on this," Peeves stated in glee, before rushing away, straight between the two professors and out the back wall, causing the two cream pies to splatter all over Sprout and Flitwick.

"Harry, really, there's nothing they could have said that would justify setting Peeves on them!" Ginny commented, holding back her laughter at the unfortunate professors as they tried to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, and I was under the impression that it was impossible for anyone to say something that would make Snape blush," Harry shot back.

"Speaking of that, Harry mate, who are the brats and what was that up there?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked up at the Head Table and gave his soul mate a questioning look, knowing the man would understand his question, and received an amused nod in response. "Bloody git doesn't have to deal with the fallout of this, sitting up there with his protection as a professor," Harry snarled, sending the man a glare. Combing both hands through his hair, Harry looked around at his curious classmates. "The girls are mine and Ron and Hermione are their godparents. Lucius and Narcissa are standing in as grandparents, with Draco as their Uncle. Severus…well Severus is my soul mate," he finally said in a rush, placing his elbows on the table to cradle his head as he waited for the fallout.

Harry's voice, quiet as it was, still reached every corner of still-silent Great Hall.

Knowing it was coming; Severus placed silencing charms around the girls just in time as the hall exploded into noise.

~~hp~~

"Well, that went well!" Harry's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, as he and Severus finally settled the twins into their cribs.

"Indeed, it could have gone a whole lot worse, but it did go better than I expected it to," Severus commented, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and pulling his younger mate up against his chest.

"Oh, it will get worse. The Gryffindors are just going to let this sink in for a bit, and then they'll decide to retaliate. I fully expect your Slytherins to start the harassment first thing Monday morning. Ravenclaws will be extremely jealous, figuring that I'm getting extra help and the Hufflepuffs are going to feel even more betrayed than the Gryffindors because apparently the fighting between the two of us portrayed me as more of a Hero in their eyes then being the Boy Who Lived did," Harry mumbled into Severus' chest, soaking up the warmth and love being given him.

"It will get better, Harry," Severus stated, pushing Harry's chin up so that those green eyes could see just how serious he was being.

"I know it will, but it will take weeks, if not months. Until then, don't be surprised to find me hiding out here," Harry replied, a small smile working its way on to his face.

"Ah and there would be the real reason why you didn't want to move out of the dungeons. Peace and Quiet."

"Better believe it."

"You can't hide down here all the time, Love." Severus whispered.

Harry sighed once again, "I know. But for the first little while at least, this will be my refuge, as I put everything else out of my mind."

Severus just nodded, and pulled Harry even closer. Both of them stood there in silence, watching out the enchanted window above the two cribs as the last rays of the setting sun, faded away.

Yes, for a little while, they could use these rooms as a refuge and put everything else out of their minds.


End file.
